


Stay and Burn With Me

by copias_gloves



Series: Sathanas, We Are One [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Broken Bones, Choking, Cockblocking, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dead People, Dry Humping, Elemental Magic, Emotional Manipulation, Even more crying, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fist Fights, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Masochism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Reading, Near Death, Nightmares, Sex Magic, Slow Burn, Stabbing, Tragedy, but also hot, happy crying (for once), poltergeist-type activity, so much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copias_gloves/pseuds/copias_gloves
Summary: Sleeping on the tour bus is never easy for Ember, especially when Multi's making a bunch of noise.





	1. Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs way more love, and so here I am at the dock, smashing the champagne bottle or whatever. Hope you enjoy! Big thanks to @dying_deist and @mercyfull for beta reading!
> 
> **Edit: I've updated all instances of "Dewdrop/Dew" to now be Ember, which I will be using to refer to our Era 4 lead guitar ghoul moving forward.

Falling asleep in one of the tour bus bunks was always a struggle for Ember. Sure, he had it easier than some other ghouls who could barely fit in their bunks (poor Mountain was so tall his feet sometimes had to hang out beyond the little privacy curtain), but he sorely missed the comfort of his own bed whenever they hit the road. He missed his pillow (he could have brought it, but forgot), he missed his soft, well-worn sheets (that he probably should wash more often but who has time for that), and he missed the comforting smell of home (basically his own scent). The tour bus bunks were not uncomfortable, but there was a certain sterile quality to the sheets and blankets, the pillow was a little too stiff, and the sway of the bus while it made the hours-long trek to the next city was sometimes nauseating. On top of all that, Ember was a light sleeper; apart from the dull rumble of the bus engine which he’d grown accustomed to over time, the faintest noise could easily rouse him out of his already shallow sleep. He’d tried earplugs, noise-cancelling headphones, everything. His sense of hearing was simply too keen.

Aether was snoring softly on the bunk below him, which he’d also become somewhat accustomed to, and given the source of the sound he was willing to forgive it. But that night, someone else was disturbing Ember’s slumber. He rolled toward the one wall and tried to scrunch up against it, as if distancing himself from the noise would help at all. It didn’t. He could still hear the quiet vocalizations of someone nearby.

The closest ghouls aside from Aether below him were Rain and Multi on the opposite side of the aisle. Rain slept so quietly one might think he had stopped breathing entirely, and he hardly moved once he fell asleep. Ember was jealous of his ability to sleep so soundly. The noises _had_ to be coming from Multi then.

Ember poked his head out from the side of his bunk’s privacy curtain to listen more attentively and confirm the source. The noises were definitely coming from the lower bunk across the aisle where Multi was supposed to be asleep.

" _Hey. Multi._ " He hissed in as loud a whisper as he thought wouldn’t wake anyone else up. The noises continued, little quick moans and whimpers. " _Multi! We’re all trying to sleep. Jerk off some other time_," Ember scolded, again in a harsh but quiet whisper.

His words had no effect, the sounds kept coming. Irritated, Ember pushed the curtain open as quietly as his frustration allowed and swung his legs over the edge of the bunk before he nimbly hopped to the floor. The wood paneling of the floor was chilly under his bare feet, but luckily he didn’t have far at all to go. He crouched down, nearly naked aside from his boxers, and was about to whisper angrily again but then, as he heard the sounds up close, he hesitated. Those small moans and whimpers didn’t sound like someone trying to stifle the sound of pleasure—it sounded more like a struggle.

"Multi? You okay?" Ember whispered.

The noises continued.

Tentatively, Ember reached for the edge of the curtain, reluctant to invade his fellow ghoul’s privacy, but his concern outweighed the consequences of any potential violation. He grasped the stiff gray fabric and cautiously pulled it open.

Multi was lying on his back, his eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth downturned into a pained grimace, and his head was twitching from side to side as if trying to avoid something unseen. His hands were clutching the blankets tightly, holding on for dear life, and his breathing was labored and erratic. Multi whimpered faintly.

 _A nightmare?_ Ember wondered. The skinny ghoul reached out and lightly grabbed his sleeping bandmate’s arm to give it a gentle shake.

"Hey, Multi, wake up," he whispered.

No response. The other ghoul was still asleep and distressed.

Ember shook Multi’s arm a little harder.

"Multi. Multi!"

Multi jolted up violently and gasped for air as if he’d been trapped underwater. There was fear in his deep brown eyes as they snapped open, wide and wet with tears that threatened to escape the outer corners.

"Easy, easy, sorry to wake you," Ember soothed him, "You okay?"

Multi settled back onto his pillow and closed his eyes again, trying to calm down his breathing. He relaxed his deathgrip on the blankets, and with his free hand wiped his face, trying to discreetly wipe the tears from the corners of his eyes, but it didn’t escape Ember’s notice.

"Was it a bad dream?" Ember asked. He knew all too well about nightmares; his own were the likes of which he didn’t dare tell anyone about.

"Not exactly," Multi responded, his voice cracking a little. He took a deep breath and then looked at Ember for a second before turning his head away toward the wall. Whatever it was, remembering it seemed to cause him pain again; he winced and his lower lip trembled, trying not to cry.

Ember wasn’t sure what to do. He’d never seen Multi like this. Normally their third guitar ghoul was full of smiles and positive energy, always cracking jokes and doing stupid shit to make them all laugh. When he wasn’t acting as the class clown, Multi was usually pranking someone or being overly flirtatious, if only to get a reaction from whomever his target happened to be. It felt surreal to see their resident goofball in such a state of dismay. Ember wanted to comfort his fellow ghoul, but Multi looked so… ashamed to be seen in this state. _Maybe I should just leave him be._

Feeling awkward, Ember started to stand and return to his own bunk, when Multi grabbed his hand.

"Wait…" Multi pleaded softly. Ember crouched back down to his level. Multi’s grip on his hand was firm, and Ember squeezed back, reassuring that he was still right there, listening.

"Will you sleep with me?" Multi asked.

Ember blushed. He wasn’t expecting _that_ to be the next thing Multi said. It wasn’t as if he was shy about sex, it was just such a sudden, left-field request. Before he could reply, Multi corrected what he meant:

"I mean, will you sleep next to me? I… I don’t want to be alone tonight. Please."

Sleeping two to a bunk was not easy, in Ember’s experience. But if it meant he could provide some solace to a friend in need, he was willing to sacrifice a bit of sleep.

"Sure. But I’m taking the inside," Ember insisted. Although it had been ages by then, Ember never forgot the time he and a former band ghoul had tried to share a top bunk; his bunkmate had, in his sleep, pushed Ember off the edge, causing him to fall painfully to the hard floor, an injury which still came back to haunt him from time to time. Even if this was a lower bunk, he wasn’t taking that risk again.

The other guitar ghoul lifted the blankets to allow Ember inside. Multi was only wearing some dark grey sweatpants, and Ember couldn’t help but notice as he climbed over him just how taut and well-muscled his bandmate’s torso was. _Now is not the fucking time_ , he chided himself. He needed to stay focused, his friend needed him. His attractive, sexy friend. _Fuck_. Ember nestled into the space between Multi’s arm and that very athletic torso, trying to keep his thoughts as platonic as possible. Ember opted to lie on his side and face his bandmate, wrapping one arm across the other ghoul’s stomach and kept the other wrapped around himself (rather than any of the other locations he wanted to put his hands). Multi closed the privacy curtain, covered them both with the blankets, and pulled Ember in closer.

"Thank you, Ember. I know how important your sleep is to you," Multi whispered. After a pause he added jokingly, "Plus, I think you’re the only ghoul small enough to share a bunk with."

That set Ember off. He propped himself up on his elbow and glared at the other guitar ghoul. "You want me to keep you company or not? Don’t call me fucking _small_." He knew he should be more forgiving considering the situation, but he couldn’t help it.

"Yes, okay, sorry, bad habit. You know I’m just joking, please, stay here."

Satisfied with his intimidation, Ember settled back into the cradle of his bandmate’s arm and torso. They quietly shifted around, adjusting until they were both as comfortable as they could be in the cramped space. There was a long silence where the only sound was their breathing, the drone of the bus engine, and Aether still snoring softly across the aisle.

Multi broke the silence. "Mmm, you’re so nice and warm," he commented.

"You’re warm too," Ember replied. There was something to be said about the comfort of sharing body heat with someone else, regardless of the context. However, not wanting to dwell too much on the physicality of their current positions, he changed the subject. "How are you feeling? Better now?"

"Yeah, a lot better. Still a little shaken up, but I’ll be fine soon."

"Can I ask what happened? If not, I get it."

For a long time Multi didn’t answer. Ember waited patiently, and in the meantime tried not to think too much about how good Multi’s skin smelled.

"Sorry, it’s not you, I just… don’t want to think about it right now," Multi finally answered, his voice serious.

"Understood." _Should I try to talk about something else?_ At that moment, other topics of conversation escaped Ember entirely.

Perhaps conversation wasn’t necessary. Multi pulled him even closer, so that Ember’s face was tantalizingly, dangerously close to the other ghoul’s neck. It’d be so easy, he would barely have to move to press his lips to the sensitive skin there; maybe he could distract Multi from whatever was troubling him... _Don’t be selfish_ , he reprimanded himself. _If Multi wants that, he’ll let you know_. He bit his tongue in hopes that the pain would make him less eager to use it. It didn’t.

"Let’s get some sleep," Multi whispered, then pressed his cheek against the top of Ember’s head affectionately.

 _See? He just wants to sleep. No funny business_. "Okay," Ember agreed.

"Thank you, again. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, it’s no big deal." _I’m just gonna lie here all night trying to not think about wanting to fuck you, that’s all_. Ember gave Multi’s waist a squeeze, and let out a big sigh. Multi’s arm squeezed him back, and the bunk grew quiet once more as they both tried to get some much-needed rest.

 

* * *

 

Multi woke up to the feeling of hot breath on his neck and a hard dick grinding against his thigh. He was confused at first, but then remembered he had asked Ember to stay with him. _Not a bad way to wake up_ , he thought, grinning. He shifted slightly to look at Ember’s face: the skinny ghoul’s eyes were closed, his mouth open and panting slightly, a little bit of drool in one corner. _He’s still asleep, the horny little gremlin_. Not wanting to take advantage, Multi gripped Ember’s shoulder and shook him a little.

"Hey, psst. Wake up," Multi whispered.

Ember’s eyes slowly peeled open, and it seemed to take him a few seconds to understand what was happening. Multi watched the realization dawn across the other ghoul’s face, which quickly changed to a mortified expression.

"Oh fuck… " The skinny ghoul said before he buried his face into Multi’s chest. "Fuck, fuck! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—" Ember apologized, his words muffled.

"Relax, Ember. It’s okay, really," Multi tried to reassure him.

"No, it’s not okay, I—UGGGH." The lead guitar ghoul was too frustrated with himself, it seemed.

"Ember, seriously, it’s fine." Multi couldn’t help but chuckle a little, he’d never seen Ember so embarrassed.

The skinny ghoul disentangled himself from Multi and rolled away toward the wall with a groan.

"Aww, hey, come on, Ember, don’t be like that…" _Poor ghoul, he’s gotta be hard still. Maybe I should offer to help?_ Multi rolled onto his side and cautiously pressed up against Ember’s back. He felt the skinny ghoul tense up, but not in a way that indicated he was unwelcome. Multi wrapped one arm over Ember’s chest and whispered in his ear, "I don’t mind helping you out, if you want," he offered. Slowly, Multi’s hand ventured down Ember’s stomach, giving the other ghoul plenty of time to stop him. He was a little disappointed when Ember actually did, grabbing hold of his wrist.

"I don’t want to wake anyone up," Ember said, a little uncharacteristically considerate. Multi wondered why he suddenly cared so much about the others at a time like this. It felt like an excuse to cover for something else.

Multi wasn’t going to back down so easily. He whispered in Ember’s ear again. "I can keep quiet if you can," then he pressed his lips to his bandmate’s shoulder.

Ember leaned back and turned to look Multi in the face with those cool grey eyes, as if checking to make sure he was serious. Multi smirked back at him and wiggled his eyebrows a bit.

"Well? Can you keep quiet?"

The skinny ghoul bit his lip and nodded, his cheeks flushing with desire. The hand that was holding Multi’s wrist in place now guided downward, permitting him to slip his fingers under the waistband of Ember’s boxers. Multi’s hand slid down further to squeeze his thigh before delicately brushing his fingertips over Ember’s balls and then up his cock, causing the skinny ghoul to shiver against him. Then Multi’s fingers circled the tip and he focused his attentions there, pumping and twisting his wrist in a way he knew would drive his fellow ghoul wild. He watched Ember’s reactions; although his breath was coming in short huffs, he kept as quiet as possible. But the faces he was making… he didn’t break eye contact with Multi as his expressions changed from one erotic display to next, putting on quite a show for Multi to let him know how good it felt. Just seeing it was sending heat through Multi’s core, and there was no doubt Ember could feel his excitement too.

"Fuck, Ember, the faces you make are so hot," Multi confessed, feeling his own face flush.

"You should hear the sounds I make," Ember replied, sticking his tongue out suggestively. Suddenly the skinny ghoul turned toward him, and reached his hand down to grasp Multi’s hardening cock through his sweatpants. "Seems like you might need some help too, Multi," the skinny ghoul breathed in his ear before moaning ever so softly as Multi continued to stroke him. Face to face now, their legs intertwined as each of their hands pumped the other’s cock. Both ghouls were breathing hard, faces only centimeters apart. Multi felt a strong urge to kiss Ember, but something in him worried this was more about physical need than intimacy, and he didn’t want to scare the skinny ghoul off. Ember’s hand was so skilled, Multi was already wet with precum, matching Ember in that respect too. Keeping quiet became increasingly more difficult as their breathing intensified—

"GOOD MORNING GHOULS AND GHOULETTES! It’s time for breakfast, don’t be late!" Copia shouted through the bus. There was a collective groan from all the band members; their unholy leader had taken to rousing them from sleep in this manner since the start of the new leg of their tour, and they all hated it. But none more than Multi and Ember in that moment; they both abruptly halted their movements, beyond frustrated. They listened as their bandmates just outside the privacy curtain shuffled in their bunks, some more vocal about their irritation than others.

"Does he have to scream it though?" Cumulus whined.

"Could be worse. Could be an air horn…" Cirrus replied.

"Don’t give him any ideas!"

Aether chimed in. "He’ll get tired of it eventually, I hope."

"I don’t care how he says it, as long as he tells me when breakfast is ready," Mountain was heard saying before he passed by. He was always the first one in line for food. The other bandmates followed close behind him.

Multi and Ember just stared at each other, wishing they could carry on but Copia would for sure have a fit if they dawdled too long.

The privacy curtain abruptly opened, and only Rain’s head and one waving hand were visible as he hung upside down from his upper bunk.

"Morning Multi! Are you coming—oops…" The youngest ghoul’s eyes went wide as he took in the view.

Multi just started laughing. "Well, that was the plan anyway," he couldn’t help but say in response. Ember groaned beside him, but he couldn’t tell if it was from the joke or aggravation at being interrupted.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry," Rain blurted out as he hurriedly closed the curtain, restoring what little they had left of their privacy. They heard Rain practically run out of the sleeping area.

"I guess we should get going too," Multi said reluctantly.

Ember apparently disagreed. He straddled Multi and grinded his hips, leaning down to say, "Fuck breakfast, I wanna make you cum."

Heat flashed through Multi all over again. "As much as I want that, I really fucking do, seriously—"

"Then stop talking!" Ember continued to grind against him, hands planted on Multi’s chest for leverage.

Multi swallowed hard and put his hands on Ember’s thighs, not exactly stopping him but the intention was there at least. "I can’t believe I’m about to say this, I mean, me, of all ghouls—"

Ember growled in annoyance. "Just say it or shut the fuck up."

"I don’t wanna do it like this," he finally said.

That made Ember slow the movement of his hips to a standstill. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I wanna do it, just not on a cramped bunk, all in a rush before we have to go meet the others." Multi sat up, making Ember slide back onto his thighs, sitting on his lap. Ignoring his previous worries about intimacy, he skimmed his hands up Ember’s torso, just barely grazing those very tempting nipple rings, and laced his fingers behind Ember’s neck. Multi brought his face in close, so that their lips were nearly touching. "I wanna take my time with you, and I wanna hear those sounds you make."

"Well when you put it that way… I guess I can agree to that," Ember said before kissing Multi with all the fiery passion he was known for.

Relief swept through Multi as their kiss continued for just a few more moments before he broke away. "It’s a date. Come on, let’s get breakfast. I’m actually starving."


	2. Old Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the past comes back to haunt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very excited about this one, introducing my first original ghoul character! Hope you enjoy!  
> Big thanks again to @dying_deist and @mercy-full for beta reading! 🖤🖤🖤
> 
> [sidenote: this includes concepts I established for Copia in my other story You're So Goddamn Frail, mainly that he possesses the Evil Eye, which allows him to hear the thoughts of others, create visions, etc.]
> 
> **Edit: I've updated all instances of "Dewdrop/Dew" to now be Ember, which I will be using to refer to our Era 4 lead guitar ghoul moving forward.

The rest of the day, Multi’s head was filled with sinful thoughts about Ember: what they’d done, what they could have done, what they might do… he ran through scenario after scenario in his mind, unable to stop his imagination running wild. It made keeping things cool in the meantime very difficult, especially when every time Multi made eye contact with the skinny ghoul he remembered those faces he had made… He wondered if Ember was similarly distracted, because every once in a while he caught Ember staring at him, but then he’d quickly look away like nothing had happened. 

It’s not like they had to keep their interest in each other a secret necessarily, but they did have jobs to perform and the Cardinal ran a tight ship. Besides, Rain had seen them together anyway, so unless he kept that little bit of gossip to himself (which he very well might have, he was pretty quiet most of the time), the rest of the band had likely already picked up on it. There was something exciting about pretending like nothing had changed between them though. Or maybe it was just that kind-of-awkward-kind-of-exciting part of any new relationship where neither party is sure who’s caught more feelings so they both play it off like it’s no big deal until they’re finally able to express themselves fully. Multi was so looking forward to that opportunity, but it seemed that they would have to wait another few days before the band was going to stay in a hotel.  _ I hope we can get a room all to ourselves _ … The fantasies started up all over again as he pictured how they could make use of an entire hotel room just for them.

By the time they had begun the ritual, Multi was a bit more focussed on the job at hand. He did love performing, after all. Having Mountain beside him pounding the drums always gave him so much extra energy, and Multi really amped up his dance moves that night, letting the music take hold of him. 

Later in the ritual, Multi was pleasantly surprised when Ember suddenly crossed the stage and joined him on his raised platform. They played their guitars at each other playfully, Ember tilting his head this way and that, as if to say “You like that?”, and yes, Multi very much liked it. Multi dropped to his knees and thrusted his hips against his guitar, his eyes locked on Ember’s. The lead guitar ghoul tossed his head back in response and gave a little extra flair during his guitar part. The devotees in the crowd who noticed their little interaction obviously loved it, judging by the sound of their screams. At the very least they could pass it off as fanservice, if Copia had anything to say about it afterwards.

When all of them were settling down in their bunks for the night after the ritual, Multi was tempted to ask Ember to join him again, but decided against it;  _ I know he needs his sleep, I shouldn’t bother him two nights in a row _ . As Multi laid down and got under the covers, he watched Ember deftly climb up onto his upper bunk across the aisle. The skinny ghoul caught him looking, and Multi gave him a wink. Ember smirked and flashed him tongue before closing his curtain.  _ Lucifer, that tongue of his… _ Multi sighed, closed his own curtain, and hoped for sexy dreams.

But he wasn’t so lucky.

> _ The ground beneath his shoes was cracked and dusty, and the heat of the air all around him was stifling, almost suffocatingly hot. He could feel the sweat already forming on his skin beneath his clothes, beading across his forehead and rolling down the back of his neck. Multi glanced around, nothing looked familiar apart from the general desolate landscape, large rock formations jutting up out of the earth in terrible, malicious shapes, and the sky above an empty black void. He might not know exactly where he was, but he knew it was Hell. _
> 
> _ Long-nailed fingers clawed their way up his stomach and chest from behind as he felt someone press up against his back. He knew those hands all too well. _
> 
> _ “Thought you’d be rid of me so easily?” she muttered in his ear. _
> 
> _ “I was kind of hoping, yeah. I told you to leave me alone, Cinder.” _
> 
> _ Cinder forcefully whirled him around to face her. “You’re the one who left me alone, remember? You ABANDONED me, Multi!”  _
> 
> _ Her amber-gold eyes were livid, her long, curly brown hair looking disheveled, as she pointed one accusing finger in his face. Hell hath no fury and all that.  _
> 
> _ “I’ve told you a hundred times, Cin, we were done before I even left to join the clergy. You have to let this go.” Multi was sick of repeating himself. _
> 
> _ She stepped closer and pressed her strong, curvy form up against him, slinging her arms around his neck. She was an inch or so taller than him, so as he looked up into her amber eyes and felt the warmth of her body, he was reminded of all the times they’d been together, as if it had been just yesterday. She brought her face in close, seductive as always. _
> 
> _ “How could I ever let you go… Nobody has ever made me feel as good as you do… And I know you feel the same way, you can’t hide the way your body wants me,” she argued, grinding against him. _
> 
> _ Multi grunted in frustration as he felt his cock betray him; she wasn’t exactly wrong. But while he might physically still desire her, emotionally he’d had enough. Gently, he grabbed her arms and pulled them away from his neck, then pushed her away firmly but not aggressively.  _
> 
> _ “Enough, Cinder. Please stop this.” _
> 
> _ “What, so you and your new little ‘friend’ can fuck around? I thought you left because of ‘obligation’, not so you could go get laid by some mini-twink!” Cinder was always so volatile; her mood could shift on a dime, and it was impossible to keep up with how she’d feel next. _
> 
> _ “It  _ _ is _ _ about obligation, you know that. I can’t just leave the clergy all of a sudden, and I wouldn’t want to. Ember has nothing to do with this, so leave him out of it.” Multi wasn’t sure how much she was capable of… If she could latch onto his dreamself like this and apparently observe him from Hell, then she might be able to do a lot more damage than he initially thought. _
> 
> _ Cinder’s mood shifted again. Her amber eyes filled with tears, and she brought her hand to her mouth in a somewhat convincing display of vulnerability, but Multi knew better. She could make herself cry on command, he’d seen it countless times before. He wouldn’t fall for her crocodile tears this time. _
> 
> _ “Don’t you think there’s any hope for us? You… you told me you loved me, Multi. Was that a lie?” Her voice wavered like a leaf in the wind.  _
> 
> _ “I did once,” he admitted, remembering better days with a bittersweet sting in his heart, “but not anymore. I’m sorry, Cin.” _
> 
> _ Her hand slowly came away from her mouth as her teary-eyed expression morphed into a burning rage. Her fists clenched at her sides and she tilted her head forward, as if she were about to attack with her horns. “Keep telling yourself that, Multi. In the meantime, have fun with your tiny fuckbuddy, if you can…”  _
> 
> _ Multi didn’t like the implication of that. He stepped forward and bared his teeth, about to tell her off again, but she spoke first. _
> 
> _ “Speak of the fucking devil, here he comes, your minuscule knight in shining armor…” _

“Multi, wake up,” Ember’s voice called, and the warmth of his hand on Multi’s arm brought him back to consciousness. 

Multi opened his eyes and stared at his fellow ghoul for a moment, trying to regain his bearings. Ember looked so concerned, it made him feel both happy and guilty simultaneously. 

“Are you alright?” Ember asked in a whisper.

“I’m fine, yeah, thanks,” Multi answered, hoping he sounded believable. In truth, he was incredibly worried about what Cinder could do, and he desperately hoped Ember wasn’t in any danger because of him.

“Does this…whatever it is, happen often?” 

“Lately it seems like that, but don’t worry about it. Really, I’ll be okay.” Multi gave Ember’s hand a few reassuring pats, and he put on one of his signature smiles. 

It didn’t seem like Ember believed him. “Do you want some company again?” The way he said it made Multi’s heart flutter. It sounded like he actually wanted to join him, not just to comfort him. But despite Multi  _ really _ wishing that Ember would share his bunk again, he was too nervous about what Cinder might do, and couldn’t take that risk, not so soon after she’d “visited” anyway. 

“You’d better just leave me alone,” Multi replied, a bit colder than he meant it to sound but he didn’t want Ember to argue with him about it. 

There was a flash of hurt across Ember’s expression before he switched quickly to his usual detached nonchalance. He stood abruptly and walked off, not returning to his bunk. Multi hoped he hadn’t hurt his feelings, it was for his own protection…

_ Damn you, Cin. Stay in Hell, where you belong, and leave me and my friends alone. _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Something was fishy about the whole situation. Ember marched straight to Copia’s private sleeping area, which was separated from the rest of the band. He didn’t bother to knock on the door before opening it, and he wasn’t surprised to see Copia awake, writing in a journal as he sat up on his bed (which was notably larger than the rest of the band’s bunks). The cardinal didn’t seem surprised to see him either as Ember closed the door behind him.

“Trouble at home?” Copia asked with a knowing smirk as he paused his writing.

“Save it. Are you fucking with Multi? Is this another one of your little mind games?” Ember glared at the frontman, unsure what he would do if the answer was yes. It was one thing for Copia to mess with Ember, who could handle a decent amount of both physical and mental strife, but if he was messing with Multi as some kind of weird jealousy move… so help him.

“Hardly. I have no reason to,” Copia denied, resuming his journal writing.

“You’re telling the truth? I swear, Copia, if you’re the one doing this to him…”

“You’ll what?” The cardinal stopped writing again, and fixed his mismatched eyes on Ember in such a menacing way that it made him gulp.  _ Ok, ok, sorry. _ He didn’t want to say it out loud, and with Copia, he didn’t have to. “That’s what I thought.” Copia set his journal aside. “So. Is there something else you want from me? You want me to listen in on Multi and see what’s actually going on?”

The idea was certainly temping. Multi wasn’t being very forthcoming about it, and Ember didn’t think pestering him about it was going to change that. On the other hand, it was also a massive invasion of privacy, one that he wasn’t comfortable making the call on. Ember but his lip, debating internally.

“What’s more important, finding out what’s wrong so you can help your friend, or respecting his privacy and watching him suffer alone?” Copia asked, clearly in favor of the intrusion.

“Well it’s not like I can just walk up and say ‘Hey, I know what’s happening now, don’t ask how I found out,’” Ember argued. 

“Of course not. But if you knew what’s going on, you could maybe approach the situation differently and get him talking about it. He won’t even notice me. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

Ember couldn’t deny that part of him was morbidly curious; what kind of demons was Multi wrestling with that he didn’t want to talk about them? Part of him almost hoped there would be some similarity to his own inner darkness, so at least they’d both be less alone in the struggle. “Fuck it. What kind of range do you have on that thing?” Ember lifted his chin, indicating the cardinal’s Evil Eye.

“I could listen in from here.”

“Do it,” Ember requested, taking a deep breath and hoping he wouldn’t regret this decision.

Copia nodded and looked off toward nothing in particular, then closed his eyes in concentration. Ember chewed his lip as he watched. 

“Aha, it seems Multi has an old flame,” Copia said, his eyes still closed. “And this old flame has somehow managed to latch onto his spirit-self, and has since been haunting him from Hell. It seems to happen as he’s falling asleep, maybe when he’s most vulnerable.” Copia opened his eyes and looked at the skinny ghoul. “Should I keep going?”

“No, that’s plenty. I already know more than I should.” Ember shifted his weight from foot to foot, unsure what to do with this information.

“Hope it helps. Watch out for that old flame of his, this kind of business is not something to take lightly. I’m not even sure how such a thing is possible… perhaps Cirrus would have some insight on that, she’s into all this spiritual stuff.” Copia picked up his journal once more and poised his pen to continue writing. “Is that all? I have some work to do before the night is over.”

“Yeah, that’s all. Thanks, I guess.” Ember turned and left the cardinal’s private sleeping quarters and stood in the aisle of the tour bus. 

_ So what now?  _ Ember had his own former lovers he’d rather not think about, so while it wasn’t exactly the kind of thing he’d been hoping for, it was still something he could relate to. He made his way back to the band’s sleeping area. 

Ember opened Multi’s privacy curtain. Luckily Multi hadn’t yet fallen asleep. 

“Let me in,” Ember said firmly.

“Ember, I don’t—” Multi started to argue.

“I mean it.” Ember stared back into Multi’s brown eyes intently, trying to convey how serious he was. Multi sighed a little, then lifted the blankets so that Ember could join him. The skinny ghoul climbed in, resuming his position from the previous night between Multi’s arm and torso, this time wrapping his leg over his bandmate’s and laying his hand on the other ghoul’s chest. Multi closed the curtain and wrapped both arms around Ember, holding him close.

“Okay, now let me in on what’s going on with you. Whatever it is, you shouldn’t have to deal with this on your own. Please, don’t shut me out,” Ember whispered. 

Multi took hold of Ember’s chin and gazed into his eyes. “If you really want to help, then help me forget about it for a while,” he said softly, before pulling Ember’s chin in for a kiss. Their tongues mingled together so easily, Ember was quickly lost in the sensuality of it all, disregarding the fact that Multi was avoiding the issue yet again. The kiss deepened even more, and heat coursed through Ember’s body as he felt Multi’s strong hand spread across his back, pressing him closer.  _ If this is what he needs, then so be it _ , Ember thought. 

He broke off the kiss to spend some time on Multi’s neck like he’d wanted to so badly the night before. His skin tasted as good as it smelled, and he was pleased to hear the other ghoul sigh as he worked his mouth down and back up his neck. Ember flicked Multi’s earlobe with this tongue, then whispered against the corner of his jaw, “I wanna suck you off.”

The other ghoul turned to kiss Ember again, intensely passionate. Ember almost felt dizzy, the endorphins were buzzing through his veins already, his hands and face beginning to tingle with excitement. When Multi finally pulled away, he was a little out of breath. “I’ll take that as a yes?” Ember asked.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Multi responded, equally breathless. 

Ember wasted no time (despite his desire to lick every inch of Multi’s muscular torso); he quickly shifted further down to the far end of the bunk, grateful for his small frame’s ability to fit between the other ghoul’s legs without feeling too cramped, though he did need to settle onto his knees and double over. Multi pushed the blankets down so they weren’t covering Ember’s head as he pulled the front of his sweatpants down. Ember grabbed hold of Multi’s cock and admired it for a moment; it was long and beautiful, the head a perfect dusky rose color that Ember couldn’t resist. He kissed it slowly, causing the barest whimper to escape Multi’s lips before he covered his mouth with one hand to prevent further sounds. Ember closed his eyes briefly as his tongue explored the taste of him. Multi was already breathing hard, and Ember opened his eyes again to watch his abs rise and fall with each breath. Then he locked eyes with Multi and took him deep into his mouth. The resulting shudder of his fellow ghoul spurred him on, and Ember began to bob his head at a moderate pace, still taking his time to enjoy every reaction and tiny sound that managed to escape.

When he decided it was time to really work, Ember closed his eyes and took him deeper and faster than before. He felt Multi’s legs press around him, holding him in place. A hand gripped his hair roughly, and Ember hummed in delight. But then suddenly the same hand shoved his face down, too quickly, with too much force, and he gagged violently, feeling his stomach convulse with the reflex to retch. Ember pulled his mouth off of Multi and pumped with his hand while he took some time to recover.

“I like it rough, but damn, you gotta ease into it a bit at least,” Ember breathed, frustrated that his gag reflex was not as impervious as he thought.

Multi was looking at him wide-eyed and full of concern. “What are you talking about? I didn’t—I thought you—oh, fuck…” Some realization sunk in, and Multi’s face went suddenly pale.

“What? What is it?” Ember asked, still stroking Multi’s cock and nearly ready to resume his previous efforts.

Some unseen force shoved Ember powerfully into the wall of the bus; he hit his shoulder hard and then slumped over, confused. Before he could say anything else he felt a warm, invisible grip on his neck that pinned him against the wall and began to choke him. It was no use scrabbling at his unseen foe; there was nothing material to grab, and as the pressure increased, Ember’s vision began to blur. It was all happening so quickly. Multi lurched toward him, but he looked just as scared and confused as Ember felt.

“Cin, don’t do this, please, just leave him alone!” Multi whispered desperately. 

Ember felt unconsciousness creeping up on him, and in his already aroused state he couldn’t help but start to enjoy the sensation. His eyes rolled back and his eyelids fluttered, he stopped resisting and gave in, ready to let his attacker choke him out completely.  _ It’d be so easy now… just a little more…  _

Just as quickly as the choking began, it stopped. Ember collapsed to the bunk and panted for air, unable to stop the smile on his face as the rush swept through him. Multi immediately grabbed his arm and cupped his face with the other hand.

“Ember, I’m so, so sorry, are you okay?”

Ember could only hum and grin up at him, in a daze and still riding the euphoria.

“Wow, okay, side note, are you like… into choking then?”

The skinny ghoul nodded, and managed to finally speak, “And a whole lot else, but we can talk about that later. You wanna tell me what’s going on yet?”

“It’s a long fucking story,” Multi warned him.

“I’ve got all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW this bit was really fun (and really fast???) to write. I look forward to further developing Multi's previous relationship with Cinder, and seeing what Ember's gonna do about it... 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Follow me on tumblr @copias-gloves or twitter @copiasgloves for updates! 🖤🖤🖤


	3. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multi tells Ember the story of his past with Cinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter is very sad and angsty, and I apologize if you came here for sexy times but those will be a bit later XD I did try to include some fluffy comfort bits to help balance it out, but yeah. Prepare your tear ducts T___T
> 
> **Edit: I've updated all instances of "Dewdrop/Dew" to now be Ember, which I will be using to refer to our Era 4 lead guitar ghoul moving forward.

“In that case, we should talk somewhere else,” Multi admitted, shuddering as he played back what had happened in his mind. He didn’t want to stay in his bunk any longer than necessary, not after witnessing something so frightening.

Ember was still flushed and catching his breath, his eyes heavy-lidded and full of lust. He reached toward Multi and whispered, “Do you want me to finish you first?” 

“Ember, you could have  _ died _ . The last thing on my mind right now is getting off,” Multi told him, running his thumb across the skinny ghoul’s cheek. Ember nuzzled his hand.

“Mmm, okay, thought I’d at least offer. I really wanted to—”

“Come on, let’s get out of this bunk and get you some air. Are you able to get up?” 

Ember chuckled, likely too turned on still to ignore the double entendre. “Yeah, I’m good.” He sat up slowly, but seemed to be a bit less disoriented.

Multi opened the curtain and got out, lending a hand to Ember so he could join him in the aisle. As Ember steadied himself, the curtain shielding Rain’s bunk slid open and the youngest ghoul’s face peeked out.

“You two alright? I heard a thump.“ Rain’s voice was soft, careful not to wake anyone else.

Multi flashed him a reassuring smile; he’d hate to see Rain scared or worried about whatever fucked up shit they just witnessed. “Everything’s cool, Rain. Go back to sleep.” 

“Okay…” Rain watched him for a moment more, then retreated into the darkness of his bunk and closed the curtain. 

Multi took Ember’s hand and led him to the small kitchenette area on the lower level of the bus. There was a tiny table with booth seating, and Multi slid into one seat, expecting Ember to sit across from him, but was quickly joined by the skinny ghoul snuggling in close and leaning his head on Multi’s shoulder. He’d seen Ember be cuddly on stage plenty of times with Aether or Rain and thought it was sweet, but being the recipient of his cuddles was that much sweeter, especially when he also laced his fingers with Multi’s and squeezed his hand. A warm feeling of contentment swelled in Multi’s chest and for a long time neither of them said anything as they were rocked by the gentle swaying of the tour bus. 

The temptation to fall asleep was hard to resist, but Multi had agreed to tell Ember what was going on. He took a deep breath, signaling that he was ready to talk. The skinny ghoul turned his face up toward his to listen.

“This all started back in Hell, long before I joined the clergy. At least it seems like a long time ago… Anyway, I was pretty reckless then, always getting into trouble, and on one particular day I trespassed into the wrong territory and ended up getting chased by these feral hellhounds. There must have been five or six of them, I’m not sure, but more than I was willing or able to fight on my own. So I fucking ran. And they just kept chasing after me. I felt like I ran for miles and they were still right on me, they never got tired at all. I was starting to run out of steam, and I tripped and fell, and then they were on me so fast… One of them tore into my back and another chomped down onto my leg, the rest were howling, waiting for their turn, I guess. I thought for sure that I was done for, I was in so much pain and so exhausted at that point.

“And then she showed up, out of nowhere. I don’t even really remember what she was doing in that area but suddenly this tall, strong, ferocious ghoulette was just tossing these hellhounds like they were nothing. She got the one off my back first, so then I was able to punch the one on my leg in the nose while she fought the others. It was all a blur, really, and by the end of it I think like, three of them were either unconscious or dead and the others turned tail and ran away yelping. I had lost a lot of blood by then, and she helped me up and took me to this small hut not too far away where she lived. She tended to my wounds, and it was like… wow, how did this angel find her way into Hell and rescue me? I was completely blown away, and she was so beautiful, I couldn’t help but fall for her right away. And she seemed to feel the same way. Her name was Cinder— _ is _ Cinder.

“I stayed with her while my wounds healed, got to know her a little bit. She was quick-witted and had all these stories of the places she’d been and battles she’d fought. I was completely fascinated by her. I honestly don’t even know what she found so interesting about me by comparison, but what I did understand was that she  _ wanted _ me, and at that time in my life… well, any attention from someone like her was very much welcome.

“Once I was finally healed, I didn’t want to leave. I wanted to share those experiences with her, and she didn’t seem to mind me sticking around. We hunted together, went exploring together, she was so adventurous and I loved that about her. And then one time, we came back from one of our little excursions or whatever you wanna call it, and we finally had sex and it was just… sorry, maybe you don’t wanna hear about that part, but I promise it’s important.” Multi checked Ember’s reaction to see how he felt about hearing those kinds of details.

“Oh, go for it. I love hearing about sex. I love having sex. Sex is good. Please, continue,” Ember insisted.

Multi chuckled and then carried on with his tale. “Well, sex with Cinder was amazing, and I’m not exaggerating. She changed my whole perspective on it. Before her, I had a much more ‘hit it and quit it’ kind of mentality, but she showed me how much more meaningful it was to really  _ connect _ with the other person, which sounds basic but I hadn’t learned that lesson until Cinder came around. She also taught me about tantra, and  _ that _ was a whole other level of intimacy that was, at times, overwhelming, but also very rewarding. We were so crazy about each other, we’d fuck for hours, sometimes all day… Anyway, it wasn’t only about the sex but it definitely played a significant role in our relationship. By then it was that, a relationship. I’d practically moved in with her.

“So those were the good times. For a while, we had this incredible, deep connection and I was very much in love with her.” Multi bowed his head and closed his eyes. Saying it all out loud was resurfacing those feelings, and he needed a moment.

Ember lifted their hands to his mouth, and gently pressed his lips against the back of Multi’s hand. It was a small act of support, but one so tender that Multi opened his eyes again to watch. The skinny ghoul’s grey eyes met his, and Multi was again struck by his empathy; out of all of his band mates, he never would have thought he’d be telling this story to Ember, who he had once considered to be cold and emotionally unavailable. Multi had been so wrong about him.

Eventually Multi pulled his eyes away from the skinny ghoul to stare at the metallic flecks of the table. Ember let their hands rest between them once more, and ran his thumb back and forth over Multi’s knuckle, a constant reminder that he was still right there with him, listening when he was ready to continue.

“What happened next is really,  _ really _ difficult to talk about, and I haven’t told anyone all of this before, so I’m sorry if I get over-emotional about it,” Multi prefaced.

“Hey, look at me,” Ember said, and with his free hand he reached over to turn Multi’s face toward his, then gave him a quick kiss. “There’s no need to apologize.” 

Multi’s eyes misted over, but he cleared his throat and nodded, encouraged by Ember’s lack of judgement. Ember took his hand away from Multi’s face and rested it on his forearm instead. 

Multi proceeded with his story. “Okay. So Cinder and I were living together, and over time we became more and more isolated from the rest of the nearby community. I never saw my old friends, and I wasn’t sure she even had any to begin with, which in hindsight should have set off some alarm bells but I think I just assumed she was as a very independent person. And the fact that she picked me to spend her time with seemed that much more special, like I’d been  _ chosen _ , you know? Only I didn’t realize what she had chosen me  _ for _ .

“I was still madly in love with her, stupidly in love, that kind of love where your own needs don’t matter at all, your whole existence revolves around making sure they’re happy and doing whatever you can to keep things going. I was such a fucking fool for her.

“And then one night, we were going at it, as we so often did. Only this time there was something different about her: she really wasn’t looking at me much, she seemed distracted, or just focused on something else. But she was riding me so  _ intensely _ … It was still hot, so I couldn’t really complain too much. And then I noticed that she was like, muttering to herself, and I couldn’t hear her. So I told her, ‘Babe, speak up, let me hear you,’ thinking she was maybe just real worked up and didn’t realize how quiet she was being. But she shushed my lips and kept at it, slamming down onto me and whispering to herself. We were very good at timing our orgasms together by that point, and when we came it was such a massive energy drain, I felt completely zapped afterward. Cinder was laughing. Not at me, and not that kind of pure joy laughter that can happen when you’re all blissed out, but more like a  _ cackle _ , like she was really proud of herself. 

“Even though all I wanted to do at that point was sleep, I was totally spent, I asked her again what she had said, and Cinder kept saying, ‘Nothing, it doesn’t matter, don’t worry about it,’ real dismissive stuff, clearly lying. So I kept pressing her about it and eventually she admitted it was an incantation.”

“Whoooa,” Ember interrupted. “Sorry, go on, that’s just… wow.”

“You’re telling me. I knew that she dabbled in spiritual stuff, but she kept that mostly to herself and it seemed like a very personal, private thing so I never really asked about it. But now she had involved me, without telling me beforehand, and I was at a loss as to what I should do. I was too tired to argue about it then, so I just went to sleep.

“But when I confronted her about it again the next day, I tried to be open to it. I told her, ‘Okay, if we’re gonna be doing that then you at least have to tell me what it’s for,’ and Cinder gave me some bullshit answer, ‘It’s just a protection spell,’ but I didn’t buy that for a second. She was fully capable of protecting herself by non-magical means, so I knew she was hiding something. And since I clearly wasn’t going to get a straight answer from her, I waited for the next time she went out on her own, which was rare those days. 

“She eventually did step out one day to go gather herbs or something, she said she needed them for a ritual. So while she was gone I snooped through her stuff. I found her spell journal and… fuck, gimme a minute.” Multi squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his thumb and forefinger to his eyelids in an attempt to stop the tears he felt welling up. His chest felt tight and there was a sick feeling in the back of his throat. Remembering the contents of the journal hurt just as much now as it had the first time. He was afraid it would never stop hurting. Multi took a few deep breaths. 

“It was all there, plain as day, written out in explicit descriptions of how she’d fucking  _ used _ me, like I was just another ingredient for her to collect. I flipped through page after page, she had documented everything, like, which sex positions she felt were more conducive to whatever she was trying to do, shit like that. And as for what she was trying to do… each ritual, spell, whatever you wanna call them, had a clear statement of intent. These were  _ not _ protection spells, these were fucking curses, hexes, just awful things that she wanted to inflict on people who she felt had done her wrong in some way or another. And she had used me as some kind of… sexual energy catalyst, basically. 

“I was so horrified by it. I was still looking through it all when she came home, and she had the nerve to be upset with  _ me _ for snooping through her stuff. I was furious with her, fucking  _ livid _ . How  _ dare _ she rope me into her nasty, petty vendettas and try to keep it a secret? Then she tried to play it off like my involvement didn’t even matter, saying that if I wasn’t aware of it then no harm, no foul. Bullshit. I was complicit, even if I hadn’t known what was going on.”

“Oh, Multi… but if you didn’t know about it, you couldn’t be blamed for anything, right? It was clear from her journal that she was using you, nobody could fault you for that,” Ember tried to reassure him.

Multi shook his head. “It’s not about the blame, it’s about… my energy, my spirit, my fucking  _ soul _ , damned for eternity as it might be, was part of the terrible things she did. And I can never undo that.” Multi pulled out of Ember’s grasp and buried his face in his hands, leaning over the table in despair. He felt Ember’s arm wrap around his shoulders. 

Ember spoke softly, “Can I ask what these terrible things were? Maybe they’re not as bad as you think. We are ghouls, after all. Some misbehavior is to be expected. And what if her targets really had it coming to them? Maybe you helped stop them from messing with anyone else.”

Multi choked back a sob. Ember squeezed his shoulder and rubbed his back with a warm hand, but it could only soothe him so much. 

Still covering his face with his hands, Multi struggled to speak. “No, you don’t understand…“ The tears came on in full force then, and Multi shuddered and gasped as he couldn’t hold them back any longer. He folded his arms on the table and cried into them, still trying to stay quiet and not wake anyone on the upper level, but the effort to contain his volume just made him feel that much more overwhelmed. 

Ember wrapped his other arm around Multi and hugged him tight with his head resting on his shoulder. The skinny ghoul was being so patient and supportive; Multi was thankful for it but couldn’t help the feeling that he didn’t deserve it. Not after what Cinder had tricked him into being a part of.  _ I have to tell him. Just get it over with _ , Multi told himself. It took a few more moments to calm himself back down, swallowing the lump in his throat and wiping the tears from his face. Ember pulled away from him and stood up to grab something from the tiny counter on the other side of the bus; Multi profoundly felt the absence of his comforting warmth. But his fellow ghoul returned to his side quickly to offer Multi some napkins. He accepted them gratefully and wiped his face as Ember settled in beside him once more and helped wipe any stray tears away from his cheeks.

Another couple of deep breaths and Multi was ready to go on. “After I told Cinder I didn’t want to be a part of her evil plots or whatever, she changed her tactic with me, as she has a habit of doing. She can change her mood on a whim. So she said, ‘Why don’t you come and see how powerful we are together? Maybe then you’ll understand.’ And for some dumb reason, I wanted to believe her, so I agreed to go with her. She took me outside, it was a long, uncomfortably silent walk because I didn’t trust myself to not blow up at her again, and I think she felt that. Then we finally came to this ridge and down below she showed me what we had ‘accomplished’ the night before. 

“It was an entire village that had been absolutely destroyed, burned to the ground. It was still smoking, big billowing black clouds, which I had seen from a distance but was hoping were unrelated. I was wrong. The slope to go down to that level was gentle enough that we could kind of slide down the hill, so we did, although what motivated me to do so I’ll never know. Morbid curiosity maybe. She led the way through the smoking ruins, and I was just too shocked to even speak. And she was so  _ proud _ , Ember, she couldn’t stop smiling. And then I saw… I saw fucking  _ bodies _ , so many of them, all charred and twisted… there was a whole group of kits…” Multi was crying again, tears streaming down his face. “They were just fucking  _ kits _ , how could they possibly have done anything to her worth burning them alive? I asked her, and her response was that they were a Water clan. That’s all. That was her only reasoning. I couldn’t fucking believe it.”

Multi turned to look at Ember and gauge his reaction. Ember’s expression was grim, his mouth formed into a hard straight line and his brow furrowed, nostrils flared and breathing heavily with a quiet rage. Multi’s heart sank deeper into despair.  _ He has every right to be mad at me _ .

“Now you understand, Ember,” Multi said in a shaky voice. “And I get it if you can’t forgive me for being involved—“

“No, you’re a victim here too, just like those kits and every other ghoul in that village. And by the sounds of it, probably countless others throughout the years. She needs to be stopped, Multi.” Ember’s voice was chillingly serious. 

“I don’t even know what else she’s capable of, how could anyone stop her?” 

Ember ever so slightly tilted his head to one side, imploring him to think harder about that question. When Multi realized Ember probably meant that someone should kill her, he shook his head.

“No, I’m not gonna stoop to her level. Not of my own free will anyway.”

Now Ember looked actually mad at him. “What? So you’re just going to let her latch onto your spirit forever?!” 

Multi was about to reply, but stopped. He hadn’t explained that part yet. After a brief pause he asked, “How did you know about that?”

Ember’s eyes went wide, like he realized he’d said something he shouldn’t. He glanced off to the side, looking suddenly guilty. 

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, you made it! Sorry I put you through that. It hurt to write too, I promise. It was a decent challenge to write this pretty much entirely in dialogue. 
> 
> Much more to follow, I have it mostly all outlined so I hope to keep making progress as quickly as I can! Thank you so much for reading!! Follow me on tumblr @copias-gloves or twitter @copiasgloves for updates! 🖤🖤🖤


	4. Hell Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember doesn't agree with how Multi chooses to deal with the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Graphic descriptions of post-violence gore in a nightmare
> 
> ANGST ANGST ANGST hope you like a bit of heartache lol  
> Big thanks again to @dying_deist for beta reading~ 🖤🖤🖤

_I can’t believe you just fucking said that, you idiot_ , Ember berated himself. His anger had made him forget that they hadn’t gotten to that part of the story yet, and now he had to explain how he knew Cinder had latched onto Multi’s spirit. Could he just tell the truth? Either he had to take the risk of possibly incurring Copia’s wrath after telling Multi about the Evil Eye, or he had to come up with some other explanation, and fast. He had so little time. Multi was watching him, his tear-soaked eyes searching Ember’s expression for information.

“Ember, how did you know about that?” Multi repeated. “I didn’t tell you that part.”

“Well, I—I uh,” Ember stammered, trying to think quickly. But as he looked into Multi’s deep brown eyes, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing the trust he’d only just begun to develop with his fellow ghoul. Rather than tell him the truth that he’d gone behind his back, Ember opted to fib about it instead. “I was just making that up. Are you telling me she’s _actually_ attached to your spirit?” He hoped he sounded convincing.

Multi’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Then why did you look guilty just now?”

“I felt like I spoke it into existence or something, I don’t know. And that’s… this whole situation is fucked.” Ember reached up to hold Multi’s face in his hand. “I’m sorry you’ve had to suffer so much. I want to help you however I can.” _Please just focus on how much I care about you_ , he silently begged, then leaned in to kiss Multi. Ember could taste the salt from so many tears on his lips as he slid his tongue inside to meet Multi’s. The kiss deepened and Ember’s heart began to race as he pushed Multi back against the bus window. Kissing him felt so completely natural, so easy and right; he wished they could carry on like that forever.

(Artwork by [SushiWestern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiWestern) aka [monstrancecok on Tumblr](https://monstrancecok.tumblr.com/). Do not reuse or repost.)

 

But Multi eventually grabbed him by the shoulders and firmly but gently pushed him back, breaking off the kiss. They gazed into each other’s eyes, so many feelings unspoken.

“I think the safest thing would be to leave each other alone, until I can figure all of this out,” Multi said, with considerable reluctance.

“What? No… Multi… “ Ember’s heart ached at the thought of it.

“I can’t guarantee your safety while Cinder’s still a threat. And I won’t risk her attacking you again because of me.”

“But that’s probably exactly what she wants, to isolate you again so she can have you all to herself, right? Let’s figure this out together, please, don’t push me away, not when we’ve only just…” Ember sighed, struggling to express himself openly. “I really care about you, Multi. You shouldn’t have to fight this on your own.”

“Please don’t make this any harder than it already is, Ember. You need to stay away from me. I’d only get you hurt. Just… go back to your bunk. I’m gonna sleep on the couch down here.” Multi tilted his head toward the couch beside the kitchenette, breaking eye contact with him.

The sting of tears forming in Ember’s eyes prickled the edges of his vision as he stared at Multi’s forlorn face. But he pushed his sadness down, deep into the depths of his psyche, and dug up fury to replace it. His fingers curled to form tight fists and his jaw clenched until he was practically grinding his teeth.

“Fine,” he spat, and then abruptly stood up and stalked away from the kitchenette and climbed the stairs to the second level where the other band members were sleeping soundly. He was shaking with rage by then, his entire body trembling as he pulled himself up onto his bunk. He whipped the curtain shut and lay there on top of the covers, staring up at the dark void of the ceiling, seething and resisting the urge to scream his frustration out.

He didn’t know how long he laid there like that. Eventually sleep claimed him, but it was far from peaceful slumber.

 

> _He’s heaving breaths as he opens his eyes and takes stock of his whereabouts; it’s vaguely familiar and yet Ember knows he’s never been there. It must be deep under the Abbey, some forgotten catacomb, dimly lit by stray candles flickering a foreboding orange glow. The smell of damp and decay is pungent and sickening. Ember looks down at himself, noticing the way his hands and clothes feel wet—_
> 
> _His hands and forearms are soaked in blood up to his elbows, along with most of his body. Ember stares at the glistening red gore, trying to recall its origins. He checks himself for injuries, but finds none capable of causing such a mess. Ember turns to look around, and in the dim light he can see his own bloody footprints leading to the spot he’s standing in now. With his heartbeat pounding in his ears, he slowly retraces the steps, down a narrow, claustrophobic hallway. The only light to guide him is that of the next chamber, another dim, flickering orange glow._
> 
> _Ember steps through the archway into the chamber._
> 
> _The entire chamber is drenched with blood, and his steps echo with wet sounds as Ember slowly approaches the heaped mass on the floor. He knows it’s a body, even though it’s been mangled to the point of almost being unrecognizable. His breathing quickens despite the wish to hold his breath; the foul smell of viscera permeates the already close air of the chamber, and he has to fight the reflex to retch. He crouches down to kneel in the gruesome mess on the floor, and slowly leans in to take a closer look._
> 
> _One arm has been torn off and discarded unceremoniously a few feet away, and the torso has been clawed open, the insides spilling out in a ghastly disarray. Ember’s eyes survey the carnage with absolute disgust. He realizes he’s crying, tears streaming silently down his face as something in the back of his mind knows something the rest of him doesn’t yet, or maybe is too afraid to confront. He looks toward the top of the body. The head is facing away, bent at a hideous angle, the neck most certainly snapped. Despite the way he’s quaking with fear, Ember reaches over to turn the face toward him._
> 
> _He stares in horror at the unmistakable visage of Multi._
> 
> _Ember lets loose a primal, agonized scream that echoes throughout the catacombs._
> 
> _He did this. It was Multi’s blood on his hands. He’s the one who tore his friend apart._
> 
> _Ember continues to wail as he plunges his fingers into his eyes, wishing to remove his own sight rather than continue to look at the brutality he’s wrought for another moment—_

“RISE AND SHINE, MY UNHOLY SERVANTS!” Copia’s voice rang through the bus, jolting Ember out of his nightmare. He was drenched in a cold sweat, and he immediately sat up and looked at his hands in a panic; no sign of blood. He laid back down, trying to catch his breath. It had all felt so real, so tangible… he felt like he could still smell the awful stench in his nostrils. He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, willing himself not to cry.

“Come on, ghouls and ghoulettes, don’t dilly-dally. We have another big day ahead of us,” the cardinal said as the other band members groaned and could be heard stretching and getting out of their bunks.

“Is breakfast ready?” Mountain’s voice sounded hoarse with sleepiness.

“It is indeed, come along,” Copia told him.

Ember couldn’t even think about eating, his stomach roiled just hearing them talk about it. He rolled onto his side, toward the wall and curled in on himself.

As the others shuffled through the aisle and down the stairs, Ember heard Rain’s soft voice, “Is Ember okay? Should we check on him?”

Aether answered him quietly, “I’m sure he’s fine. Let’s go get food before Mountain eats it all.”

Ember heard them go down the stairs, and then he was alone. Only then did he allow himself to cry quietly on his side, knees folded up to his chest and fingers pulling at his hair as his body shook. It had been some time since his last nightmare, but it never got any easier. The worst part was knowing that deep inside he was fully capable of such violence, if he ever let himself lose control… though even in his darkest moment he couldn’t imagine harming Multi the way he had in his nightmare. He sobbed, muffling his sounds with one hand; he couldn’t stop seeing the image of Multi’s mangled body, it was burned in his brain and refused to fade.

He must have drifted off back to sleep at some point, because the next thing Ember knew he heard Rain outside his curtain, “Hey Ember, are you hungry? I brought you a plate.”

Ember wiped his face, though his tears had mostly dried by then. He probably looked a bit worse for wear, but maybe he could blame it on poor sleep, as was common for him. He rolled over and opened the curtain.

Rain stood there alone, holding a plate of food: a croissant, some pieces of fruit, and a couple sausages. He offered it with one hand in the other held out a fork and napkin. Ember took them graciously, realizing he really was quite hungry. He took a big bite out of the croissant, savoring the buttery flakiness.

“Hey, not that it’s any of my business but… did something happen last night between you and Multi?” Rain asked cautiously.

Ember slowed his chewing to look at his fellow ghoul, then took another large bite of the croissant. With his mouth full, he responded calmly, “You’re right. It’s none of your business.” He stabbed a piece of pineapple with the fork and brought it to his mouth. “But I appreciate the concern. And thank you for the food.” Ember ate the pineapple to punctuate his statement.

The younger ghoul nodded, and took that as his cue to leave. Ember watched him go back down to the lower level as he continued to eat his breakfast. He had probably been overly cold to the bassist, but he wanted to protect the young ghoul from all their emotional strife.

The rest of the day, Ember kept to himself, not really joining the other band members’ conversations unless he was addressed directly, and even then he’d respond as briefly as possible. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be standoffish; they all knew he had his moods from time to time, so he was grateful that they gave him his space. He knew any minor annoyance could set him off at that point because he was so upset about Multi’s approach to the situation, or lack thereof.

Ember avoided looking at him while they were setting up for that evening’s ritual. Multi seemed to be carrying on in his usual affable way, joking around, laughing, teasing the others playfully, as if nothing at all was wrong in the world. It irritated Ember. _How can he just pretend like everything is fine?_ he thought sullenly as he listened to one of Multi’s infamous impressions of the cardinal as the rest of the group broke into jovial laughter. Ember glanced over; even Copia was joining in the fun despite it being at his expense. Ember shook his head and went back to fiddling with his guitar’s tuning, if only to distract himself.

He didn’t want to admit to himself that part of his frustration stemmed from feeling unwanted. His attraction to Multi was so strong, and Ember thought the other ghoul felt the same, but he'd been cast aside anyway. Perhaps Ember had misjudged Multi’s interest in him. He recalled how Multi said “don’t make this any harder than it already is,” but there seemed to be no sign of a struggle as far as he could tell. Multi was doing just fine.

The ritual came and went with the usual elements: screaming, singing, applause, confetti, spotlights, fog, incense, sweat. Although the devotees’ energy fueled him during the performance, once it was over all he wanted to do was sleep. As the others gathered in the lounge area of the bus to relax and enjoy some drinks, Ember opted instead to take a quick, hot shower, and go straight to his bunk. He hoped if he got a head start on sleep he might at least feel somewhat rested by the time the others retired for the evening.

Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, Ember fell into a deep sleep, his body and mind too depleted to even worry about nightmares or whether Cinder would bother Multi again that night. It wasn’t until the other ghouls and ghoulettes finally shuffled quietly into their respective bunks that Ember even stirred, but he quickly dozed off again.

No nightmares. No whimpering from Multi. Just the dreamless, black void of much-needed sleep.

Ember woke up early, feeling rather refreshed, at least physically. Almost reflexively, he listened for any sounds of Multi struggling, but found none. _Maybe he didn’t sleep in his bunk again_ , he wondered. He opened his curtain to look; Multi’s privacy curtain was shut, which meant he probably _was_ sleeping there after all.

The skinny ghoul slid off his bunk, and hunched over to covertly take a peek through Multi’s curtain. The other ghoul was sleeping peacefully enough, laying on his back with one hand curled gently against the side of his face. The blanket was pulled down around his waist and Ember watched the gentle rise and fall of his muscular chest as he breathed. A flush of desire bloomed across Ember’s face and in his gut; the sudden urge to wake Multi up by slowly kissing his torso all over burned within him, and he had to shut the curtain immediately, backing away.

He quickly made his way downstairs and found Copia standing in the kitchenette cooking something on the small stove. Ember plopped down into one of the booth seats across the aisle. Copia turned to look at him, keeping one eye on the stove, and Ember gave him a hard look.

“Stay out,” he warned. He didn’t want Copia hearing his thoughts at that particular moment.

“You act like I have a choice in the matter,” the cardinal replied, returning his attention to the task at hand.

“So it’s just a constant thing?”

Copia sighed, nodding. “Pretty much. When there’s a lot of chatter it’s kind of easy to tune out but proximity also plays a part, and well, now that you’re nearby…” Copia shrugged. “He’s a fine fellow, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Ember agreed. He drummed his fingers on the table, feeling fidgety.

After a pause, Copia spoke up. “For what it’s worth, he thinks you are too.”

Ember rolled his eyes. “Well apparently not fine enough,” he replied bitterly.

Copia turned to face the table and look at Ember incredulously. “For such a clever ghoul you really can be so _thick_ sometimes.”

Ember glared at the cardinal. “Then why would he push me away and act like nothing’s wrong?”

“He pushed you away because he _cares_ about you, imp.”

Ember looked down, processing that statement while he chewed his lip. Copia shook his head and resumed cooking. Whatever it was smelled somewhat sweet, and comforting.

“Don’t give me any more information I shouldn’t know,” Ember demanded. “I’d rather hear that from him directly, if it’s even true.”

“Understood.” There was a brief pause before Copia added, “It is true though.”

“Enough!” Ember slammed his fist on the table.

Copia shook his head again.

Ember turned away to look out the window while he simmered in thought. If what Copia said _was_ true, and Multi wasn’t going to do anything proactive to deal with Cinder, then maybe he ought to just take matters into his own hands.

“How difficult would it be to send someone to Hell?” Ember asked.

The cardinal turned around toward him slowly, spatula in hand. “You’re not really thinking of going there yourself, are you?”

Ember stared back at him, confident. “I am. And why not? If he’s not going to take care of the problem, then I will.”

“Ember… I must advise against this. Don’t be reckless simply because you want to get laid.”

“How difficult would it be, Copia?” Ember reiterated, ignoring the cardinal’s warning.

“It’s as easy as opening a door. But I couldn’t under good conscience allow you to—”

“Then use your other one.”

Copia set the spatula down on the counter and approached the table to rest both hands on it and leaned toward the skinny ghoul imposingly.

“Do not forget your place, imp. You don’t tell me what to do.” Copia’s voice was stern, patriarchal.

Ember was too set on his new plan to fear him. “Do it or I’ll tell everyone about your little _optical anomaly_ ,” he threatened.

The cardinal took a step back. Ember had him there. If the rest of the band found out about Copia’s abilities, there would certainly be an uproar and immediate lack of trust, everything would fall apart right in the middle of their tour.

“Damn you,” Copia cursed.

“A little late for that.”

The frontman heaved a big sigh, looking defeated. “Are you trying to do this today? We have a ritual tonight.”

“Tomorrow we start our break. I can wait until then.”

“Oh, _now_ you’re suddenly being patient?”

“When necessary, yes.” Ember crossed his arms.

Copia clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Fine. Tomorrow I’ll send you to Hell.” He turned back to the food on the stove, which smelled like it had begun to burn. As he set to scraping whatever it was off the skillet into the trash, he added, “I want to make it clear that I am very much against this plan of yours.”

“Yes it’s very clear, Copia, thank you. Should I go wake the others?”

“Sure. Make yourself useful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooowee I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter >:D
> 
> Thanks for reading! 🖤🖤🖤


	5. Witch Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember goes to Hell to confront Cinder. Multi regrets his decision to stay away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW this chapter is almost twice as long as the others XD But it's jam-packed with action and drama and feelings and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks as always to @dying_deist for beta reading!!! 🖤🖤🖤
> 
> Fair warning: Bloody violence depicted.

Ember clenched and unclenched his fists as he walked down the long hallway toward Copia’s hotel room. Anxious energy buzzed through him, but he wasn’t about to change his mind now. He’d spent the whole previous day mentally preparing for this, rehearsing scenarios in his head of what he would do when he confronted Cinder. If he could scare her off through non-violent means, then great, but he had a feeling she wasn’t going to back down without a fight, based on how Multi had described her. Ember had no qualms about fighting ghoulettes; there were no expectations of chivalry when it came to disputes in Hell. Gender played no part in whether or not problems escalated to violence. And if he was being honest with himself, he was itching for a good fight. It had been so long.

Copia’s hotel room was on the left. Ember stood before the door and squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and then knocked loudly.  _ No turning back now _ . The door swung inward and the cardinal stood in the opening.

“I’d be lying if I said ‘I’m happy to see you,’” Copia confessed.

“I don’t need you to be. Let me in,” Ember demanded, then pushed his way through the doorway past the cardinal and entered the hotel room. It was a vast suite, complete with a plush sitting area, a fully-loaded minibar, and massive windows that showed off a killer view of the city that stretched out in all directions. Ember strode over to the sitting area but remained standing as Copia shut the door and made his way to the minibar. The cardinal unstoppered a bottle, then gestured toward the skinny ghoul.

“A little liquid courage?” Copia offered.

“No thanks. I need to stay sharp.”

“Suit yourself. Hope you don’t mind if I partake.”

“As long as you don’t fuck up sending me to Hell, go for it.”

Copia poured himself two fingers of whiskey and replaced the bottle where it came from. He took some time to swirl it in the glass, admiring the color of it, then raised the glass to his lips, all the while eyeing Ember with considerable scrutiny. After a brief sip, he spoke again.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

Ember let out an exasperated sigh. “Yes.”

“Have you told Multi this plan?”

“He wants me to stay away from him, so no.” The past two days had been frustrating, watching Multi resume his usual happy-go-lucky attitude and avoiding any interactions with Ember. During their bows after the ritual the night before, Ember thought Multi might stand beside him, if only for the briefest physical contact, but instead they were practically at opposite ends of the lineup. Rain had sidled in beside Ember instead and given his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

“Do you even know where to find her?” Copia asked.

“Assuming she hasn’t moved house, I have a pretty good idea where she is.” 

Ember knew the village that had been burnt to the ground. He didn’t dare tell Multi at the time, for fear of increasing the other ghoul’s already debilitating sense of guilt, but he’d heard word of that village’s destruction not long after Ember had joined the clergy. His mother’s side was from a water clan. Ember had been to that village. He knew the surrounding area fairly well, having explored it himself as a kit, while his mother had been visiting distant relatives. 

“I see,” the cardinal said, in response to Ember’s thoughts no doubt. “So this is about a bit more than just wanting to fuck your bandmate.”

“Do I have to wait for you to finish your drink or can we fucking do this already?” Ember’s patience was wearing thin. He’d waited long enough.

The cardinal took a deliberately gradual sip, then set his glass down on the minibar. He beckoned Ember and started walking toward the entrance to the room. The skinny ghoul followed.

They walked over to the front hall closet which had floor-to-ceiling mirrored doors. Copia turned to Ember.

“You need to picture the location you’re heading to as vividly as you can in your mind’s eye. The more detailed the better.”

Ember nodded and closed his eyes, recalling the ridge above the village which as a kit he’d climbed up and slid down over and over again. It seemed as good a starting point as any. He felt the touch of Copia’s finger pressed to the center of his forehead, and when the ghoul opened his eyes he saw the cardinal’s other hand was facing out toward the closet door, fingers outstretched, as if channeling the images from Ember’s mind into the mirror. He felt a slight tingle on his forehead, the tiniest crackle of unholy energy from Copia’s finger as he broke the connection, letting his arms rest at his sides.

“It’s ready,” the cardinal announced. His voice was weak.  _ Perhaps from the effort _ , Ember thought, before Copia faced him with a fretful expression and grabbed the ghoul’s face with both hands. Copia kissed him hard, closed-lipped but intense. When he did break away, the cardinal pressed his forehead to Ember’s and whispered, “Please, come back in one piece. If anything were to happen to you—”

“You’d be looking for a new lead guitar ghoul,” Ember interjected. “Don’t worry, I won’t give up that spot so easily.”

“It’s not only the band, Ember.” Copia’s mismatched eyes were roving over the ghoul’s face, looking sincerely worried. “While I might not be your number one interest, and I’m not asking to be, I do care for you. If you go and get yourself killed…”  

Ember watched the way Copia’s eyes shone with the threat of tears. He hadn’t expected this display of sentimentality; he had never quite known where he stood with Copia, but now it was clear there were true feelings there. The skinny ghoul put his hands on top of Copia’s on either side of his face, and gave the cardinal a gentle kiss.

“I promise I’ll come back,” Ember reassured him. 

The cardinal nodded, satisfied, and pulled away after another moment. He cleared his throat and straightened his clothes idly. “I’ll keep the portal open, just remember how to get back to it. There’s no real way to keep in touch so you’ll be on your own.”

“Understood.”

“Oh, one more thing, you might feel a bit sick once you go through. But it should pass after a few minutes.” Copia sounded like he was speaking from personal experience.

“Thanks for the heads up.”

“Okie dokie. Ready?”

Ember clenched his fists. “Ready.”

Copia reached forward and opened the mirrored closet door, revealing the portal to Hell. Dark energy swirled around the edges, like some kind of evil version of the gateway to Narnia.

Ember steeled himself, gave Copia a benediction hand sign, then stepped through.

His vision clouded and every cell of his body seemed to break away from the others, scattering his lifeforce into the ether, and panic struck as he desperately wished to regain his corporeal form. He was conscious of some kind of forward momentum, but it felt more like falling than walking of his own volition. Then, just as suddenly as they’d broken apart, his cells seemed to collide back together with shocking force, and he stumbled forward, collapsing onto the dry, cracked red earth of Hell. He laid there in the dust, writhing and coughing. His lungs burned at the sensation of breathing the hot, sulfur-laden air all around him, and his stomach churned like a tempestuous sea. Ember wanted to vomit, but was met with only dry heaves.

_ Home sweet home _ , he thought sarcastically.

Copia’s words were true though: after a few minutes the sick feeling dissipated, and Ember was finally able to get to his feet. He stood on the ridge he remembered from his younger days, and looked out over where the water clan village should have been. All that remained were barren, ashy plots of land which used to be homes and meeting spaces. Seeing it with his own eyes rekindled the rage within him. He turned away, and looked out across the desolate landscape for any sign of habitation. Multi had said it was a long journey from Cinder’s hut, so he picked a direction, trusting his instincts, and started walking.

It took less time than Ember expected to spot a single, small structure in the distance, isolated and giving off an incredibly negative energy even from so far away. He headed straight for it. 

By the time he reached the hut, he was drenched with sweat and adrenaline was coursing through his veins. Ember marched right up to the door and pounded with an angry fist. He heard movement inside, and braced himself for an attack in the event that Cinder wasn’t up for a discussion.

The door opened, and on the threshold stood possibly the tallest ghoulette Ember had ever seen, nearly a full head taller than him. Her amber eyes narrowed on him, and her face twisted into a look of disgust.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” she snarled.

“Afraid not. You’re Cinder, I take it?”

“And you must be Ember. You’re even tinier than I thought. Did Multi seriously send you? And for what? To try and scare me? Please. Who could ever be scared of a little pipsqueak like you?” Cinder crossed her arms and shifted her weight from one hip to the other. She was voluptuous and strong-looking, all decked out in leather and loose-fitting linens that showed off her many tattoos.

“Multi didn’t send me.” Ember chose to ignore her comments about his size.

“Aww, how precious,” Cinder cooed, then put on a condescending baby voice, “The widdle itty bitty fuckbuddy wants to come pick a fight, so cute.” 

“By all means, keep underestimating me. I plan to use that to my advantage,” Ember responded coolly. 

Cinder stepped out into the open air, uncrossing her arms. “I could snap you like a toothpick, what makes you think—”

Ember interrupted by barreling into her, knocking Cinder back against the outer wall of the shack which creaked in protest. He felt the blow of her her fists slamming down onto his back, nearly sending him to the ground, but he yanked at her knees to bring her down first. She fell with a heavy thud and a groan, and Ember quickly straddled her and started swinging his fists. He managed to land one hit to her face before she deflected the next swing and caught him in a headlock, thrusting her hip up to launch him to one side, and then they were rolling, battling for the upper hand. The dust and dirt clouded around them as they struggled. 

The next thing Ember knew, he was hurled bodily and sent sprawling across the cracked ground. He had only a moment before he saw Cinder get on her feet to charge him; he grabbed a fistful of dirt and flung it up into her face. She howled, pausing only for a second before rushing toward him to rocket her boot into his stomach. Ember caught her foot just in time, though the blow still stung against his hands and forearms. He wrenched her foot to the side, knocking her off balance and sent her to the ground once more. They tore at each other, squirming and kicking and pulling hair. Ember landed another punch, this time busting her nose with a satisfying crunch.

Cinder shoved him away, giving them both time to get back on their feet as she checked to confirm that her nose was indeed bleeding. Ember couldn’t hold back his grin. He’d really expected her to be more of a challenge, based on Multi’s descriptions. All he had to do was continue to tire her out and he was sure she’d surrender. She was glaring at him, head bent downward, brandishing her horns.

“Come at me, bitch,” Ember dared her with arms wide in invitation.

The ghoulette took the bait and lunged for him, and as he prepared to dodge her, Ember only barely noticed Cinder reach behind her back. Stunningly fast, she swung her arm in wide arc and Ember hadn’t calculated for the additional reach as the blade in her hand swiped across his stomach. He hissed in pain and took a few steps back, looking down at the damage; his shirt had been sliced open, and a thin line of blood formed across his skin and began to drip.

_ Oh fuck _ . Ember hadn’t prepared for a knife fight. And he had no time to think as Cinder lunged at him again, letting out a savage roar and slashing wildly. The skinny ghoul dodged the best he could; he sidestepped, ducked, or leaned away as her attacks came at him again and again with no discernible style or pattern. He kept his eyes locked on the glinting metal of her blade but it still kept reaching him, nicking his arms and torso with shallow cuts whenever he couldn’t move fast enough. He tried to kick at her legs, but he couldn’t connect and panic began to set in. Cinder changed tactics suddenly, and with her free hand grabbed his arm and jerked him toward her before driving the knife into his side.

Ember’s breath hitched and he froze. Blinding pain shot through him as he stared over her shoulder into the black void of the sky. Somewhere in the distance he could hear the tortured screams the damned, providing a fitting soundtrack to the anguish he felt. Cinder twisted the knife, and he let out a strangled groan as his agony intensified, and his knees gave out. The knife dragged out of him as he fell to the ground. The blood seemed to be pouring out of him, so quickly, too quickly, soaking his shirt and pooling beside him, seeping into the cracked red earth. He felt faint, and soon very cold, like an arctic wind was sweeping through his body.

Cinder crouched next to him, smiling cruelly. “Pathetic little ghoul. I’m going to enjoy watching you die, nice and slow…” 

_ It wasn’t supposed to go like this… I promised to come back… and Multi…  _ Ember’s breath was shallow now, and as he stared into the abyss above, he couldn’t even cry. He’d failed. This was it. This was how he was going to die: not with a bang, or even a whimper. Just silent defeat… 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Alright, I’m gonna catch you guys later,” Multi said cheerfully as he broke away from the rest of his bandmates. They’d all been enjoying some down time and relaxing in Aether and Rain’s hotel room. Everyone except Ember and the cardinal had been paired off into double bed rooms, though neither the lead guitarist nor the frontman had joined their little hang out session. Multi gave the others a wave and a smile as he left the room.

The instant the door shut behind him, his smile disappeared. It was so tiring, pretending to be okay. The past few days had taken a toll on him; he hadn’t slept hardly at all, and although he had successfully kept up his façade of being his usual chipper self, the effort was wearing him down. Inside he was wracked with turmoil: he still had no idea what to do about Cinder, and he’d pushed away the only person willing to help him because of fear. He hated feeling so afraid and helpless. How dare he let Cinder interfere with his life so completely?

Multi wandered the hotel hallway for a while, his hands shoved in his pockets and wondering what to do. If he was honest with himself, all he wanted to do was go to Ember and apologize for thinking that keeping away from each other was a good idea. Multi just wanted to hold him close again, to feel his warmth, and figure out what to do together. Ember was probably mad at him though; the skinny ghoul had kept entirely to himself the past couple days, hardly looking at Multi or anyone else for that matter. Multi felt guilty, alone, and stupid.

_ Fuck it, I’m gonna go try to talk to him _ , Multi decided, and headed for Ember’s room at a brisk pace. When he reached the correct room (he had to check the note he’d made on his phone to confirm), he hesitated briefly, but then forced himself to knock. Multi’s heart was pounding, anxiety bubbling up inside him. 

There was no response. 

Multi knocked again, and dared to announce himself, though his shaky voice betrayed his nervousness, “Hey Ember, it’s me. Can we talk? Please?”

Still no answer.

He pressed his forehead against the door and closed his eyes. “Look, I know you’re probably upset with me, and you have every right to be. I was being an idiot, and I’m sorry.” 

Nothing.

Multi pulled away from the door, starting to wonder if the skinny ghoul was even in his room at all. “Ember? If you don’t want to see me, I get it, just let me know you’re in there at least.”

Silence. 

_ Maybe he’s walking around or something. I’ll check if Copia’s seen him _ . 

By the time he got to Copia’s room, Multi’s anxiety had escalated. Something felt wrong, but he couldn’t put his finger on what. He was probably just being paranoid, but he had this strong sense of dread and couldn’t shake it. He held out hope that Copia would have good news. He knocked on Copia’s door, and was surprised when it almost immediately opened, as if Copia had been standing right behind it.

Copia blocked the view to the inside with his body. 

“Ah, Multi. What brings you here?”

“You uh, you haven’t seen Ember have you? I checked his room and there was no answer. I don’t know why but I have this weird feeling that something’s not right. You don’t happen to have a spare key to his room do you? Maybe we could check, just in case…” Multi felt like he was rambling, but his nerves were to blame for that.

The cardinal stared at him for a long time, longer than Multi thought could be considered normal. Copia seemed to be debating internally. It only made his anxiety worse.

Finally Copia spoke. “Since you asked me directly, yes, I’ve seen Ember recently but he’s um… he’s not here.”

_ That’s not suspicious at all _ , Multi thought sarcastically. “Okay, so where’d he go?”

“Um… well… now, don’t be angry, but uh… he asked me to send him, you see, and he basically blackmailed me so I didn’t have much of a choice… Ember’s in Hell.” The last statement was delivered with such a matter-of-fact tone that it took Multi a moment to absorb what it meant.

But when it hit him, something snapped inside the ghoul.

“WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?” Multi raked his fingers through his hair in frustration, holding in so many expletives. His brain was suddenly filled with all kinds of horrible scenarios, and he felt like he was going to hyperventilate. He abruptly grabbed the front of Copia’s shirt with both fists and pulled the cardinal close, scarcely able to contain his hysteria. “SEND ME TO HELL RIGHT FUCKING NOW!”

Copia gently grabbed his hands, trying to calm him but failing. “You’re in luck, the portal is still open, so that he can come back—”

“WHERE IS THE PORTAL?” Multi shouted, shaking the cardinal.

“Easy, Multi, please, calm down. It’s just inside—”

Multi shoved Copia out of his way and barged into the hotel room, immediately spotting the gateway to Hell inside the front closet. He barely heard Copia’s protests as he stepped through it right away.

_ Please be okay, Ember, please… _

After feeling like his body disintegrated and then reformed, Multi came through the other side of the portal wheezing and clutching his stomach as nausea threatened to overtake him. He grit his teeth and stepped forward despite the sick feeling in his gut. He whirled around to figure out where he was, then instantly regretted that decision as his insides flip-flopped in disapproval. He quickly realized he was near the ridge that overlooked the destroyed water clan village. There was no time to wonder how Copia had managed to pinpoint that location, he had to start toward Cinder’s place and fast.

Still clutching his stomach, he started at a weak jog until he felt the nausea let up, and then he was at a full sprint across the red dusty earth. His feeling of dread remained. He kept repeating in his mind, like a mantra,  _ Please be okay, Ember. Please be okay. _

Finally Multi could see the hut in the distance, and it spurred him on to continue his sprint. Sweat was running down his face, down his back, his clothes clinging in a way that should have been uncomfortable but he had no room in his brain to consider his own comfort at that time. His only concern was reaching Ember before anything terrible happened. As he neared the hut, he saw two figures and a fresh panic boiled inside him as he realized one of them was laid out.  _ Satan PLEASE not Ember, please don’t let that be Ember! _

One figure stood to watch his approach while the other lay motionless, unmoving. 

Soon it was clear that Multi’s pleading had not been heard. His eyes stung with angry tears as he recognized Cinder’s tall form standing there waiting, meaning the one on the ground had to be Ember. Fueled by his wrath, Multi pumped his arms harder and aimed right for his former lover.

“My love! You’ve returned to me!” Cinder called to him joyously as he approached, before realizing he was charging at a breakneck pace with no sign of stopping. 

As Multi closed in, he saw Cinder brace herself for impact before he slammed into her with enough force to propel both of them headlong into the dust. They tumbled across the ground, grasping and grunting, both of them trying to gain some advantage over the other. Multi came out on top, and only once he’d pinned her wrists down did he see the knife in her hand, wet with blood.

He’d felt no such pain, which could only mean—Multi looked over at Ember a few feet away and saw the blood soaking the skinny ghoul’s shirt and collected on the ground next to him. Multi bellowed and turned back to the ghoulette squirming under him. 

As he glared down at her, the most intense feeling of fury burned white-hot within him, all-consuming. He’d never wanted to murder someone more than he did in that moment. He imagined slicing her apart with her own knife, tearing her to shreds, stomping her into the dirt until she was no longer recognizable as a once-living creature. And, for perhaps the first time, he saw real terror in her eyes as she looked up at him.

“Multi, I swear, he attacked me first and I just defended myself,” Cinder tried to argue.

He had no words adequate enough to express his profound anger.

“Alright, I admit the knife was a dirty move, but he gave me no choice, he wasn’t going to stop! Multi, I’m telling you the truth!”

Multi held fast, still refusing to speak. 

“I just want to be with you again… like we used to be. We were so happy together… And ever since you left… I’ve never felt so completely alone…” Cinder was crying, but whether her tears were real or not, he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. He wanted to strangle her, to stop her meaningless squawking… 

“Multi, please… have mercy…” She begged.

“MERCY?” Multi shouted in her face. “You want fucking  _ mercy _ after everything you’ve done?! How many have you killed, Cinder? Do you even know? Everyone in that village, and now—” Multi’s voice faltered, not ready to say it out loud.

Tears were streaming into Cinder’s hair on either side, cutting clear tracks through all the dirt on her face. “I know I’m not worthy, but… please, I can’t bear to see you look at me like that… This isn’t you, Multi, you’re better than this. You were always better…“ She suddenly released her hold on the knife and splayed her fingers in surrender. She stopped resisting.

“Don’t… fucking  _ don’t _ ,” Multi warned her, feeling his own tears beginning to fall. She knew exactly how to manipulate him, and yet it still worked, despite him being able to see it like an oncoming train. She knew he didn’t have it in him to kill her, no matter how furious he was. He kept his grip on her wrists, still pinning her down.

Out of the corner of his eye, Multi saw movement. He looked over. Ember’s head shifted, and a quiet groan escaped the skinny ghoul’s lips.

“Ember!” Multi shouted. At first his heart fluttered with hope, but then it quickly filled once more with worry; Ember might still be alive, but by the looks of it he wouldn’t last much longer. Multi felt torn; he wanted to grab Ember and run, make a break for it back to the surface to get him the medical attention he desperately needed, but also Multi wanted to put an end to Cinder’s misdeeds once and for all, while he had the chance. 

Pain exploded through Multi’s back from the sudden impact of Cinder’s knee. The blow pushed him forward, giving her enough space to thrust her hips and throw him off. As Multi squirmed from the pain, he saw her scrabble for the knife once more. 

Multi rolled away from her and stood up to face her, several feet away. Cinder stood as well, poised to attack.

“Oh now what, Cin, are you going to try to kill me too?!”

The ghoulette’s expression devolved into a terrible look of contempt. “If I can’t have you, then  _ no one  _ will!” she shrieked, then raised the knife in both hands high over her head and started to run toward him with an unhinged yell.

Just as Multi was beginning to wonder if this would be the end for him, a tremendous gust of wind rushed in from one side, kicking up a massive, thick cloud of dust that seemed to be aimed directly at Cinder, who, barely visible through all the dust, immediately stopped and threw her arms in front of her face against the sheer force of it. Multi heard her curse and stared in disbelief as the gust continued, relentlessly whipping at her clothing and hair and began to push her backward despite Cinder leaning into it with all her weight.

Then he saw them. Not too far away, Copia and Cirrus were approaching; the latter had her hands outstretched before her as she walked toward them, controlling the strong winds, emanating powerful energy. 

Copia shouted to Multi, “Look after Ember! We’ll deal with her.”

Immediately Multi crossed the short distance over to Ember. The skinny ghoul had lost so much blood, he was afraid to even touch him. Gingerly, Multi cradled Ember’s face in his hand. “Ember, can you hear me? I’m gonna take a look at the damage here, we need to try and slow this bleeding,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm. 

Ember’s grey eyes fluttered slightly, as if the effort to open them was almost too much to handle. But once they were open, he looked up at Multi and his lips curled up at the corners into a subdued smile.

“Hey you…” he rasped, sounding drowsy.

Multi smiled back at him despite how worried he was. “Hi Ember,” he said softly, recalling all the things he’d wanted to say to his fellow ghoul before all of this shit had gone down. There would be time to talk later though, if he acted quickly. “Stay with me, okay? I need to put some pressure on it so it’s probably going to hurt.” 

Ember nodded weakly. Multi pushed the bottom edge of Ember’s shirt up his torso to examine the wound; there was a thin, shallow slice across his middle, but most of the blood was coming from the stab in his side, which looked ragged and incredibly painful. Multi was grateful he wasn’t squeamish because anyone with a weak constitution would likely have fainted at the sight of it, and he was impressed by the skinny ghoul’s endurance through what must have been excruciating pain. Having no other cloth available, Multi took off his own shirt and folded it up into a small square to use as a compress.

“Here goes, brace yourself,” Multi warned him before covering the stab wound with his folded shirt and applying pressure with both hands. He heard as Ember sucked air in sharply through his teeth, wincing in response. “Sorry, I know it hurts,” he apologized. 

Ember’s eyes closed as his breathing picked up speed, his chest rising and falling in quick succession of shallow breath after shallow breath. Multi took one hand off of the makeshift compress to feel Ember’s skin; it was alarmingly cold, unlike he’d ever felt from the skinny ghoul who was normally so very warm.  _ Shit, this is not good _ . 

Making sure he maintained pressure on the wound, Multi repositioned himself so he could lay down beside Ember on the ground, hoping to share some of his own body heat. Ember turned his face toward him, and Multi’s heart plummeted as he watched the skinny ghoul’s tearful, terrified expression.

“I’m scared,” Ember confessed, his voice quiet and broken up with emotion.

Multi nuzzled against him, careful not to move too much. “You’re gonna be fine, I’m here with you, we’re gonna stop the bleeding and get you taken care of,” he said in the calmest tone he could manage. “Come on, let’s watch Cirrus kick Cinder’s ass,” he suggested, indicating with his eyes that there was still a fight going on just a little ways away.

The skinny ghoul turned his head back toward the others and together he and Multi watched the unfolding scuffle. Cinder was now trapped in a swirling vortex controlled by Cirrus, a micro-tornado of dust and small bits of debris that had lifted her several feet into the air as she kicked and thrashed wildly.

“Who the fuck even are you? Another one of Multi’s whores?!” Cinder shouted above the roaring winds.

Cirrus remained unwavering, her full attention focused on keeping the other ghoulette powerless. When she spoke her voice was resolute, “Your deeds are unforgivable, Cinder. Though we may be creatures of Hell, your actions have done a great disservice to our Dark Lord. Drop your weapon.”

“Over my rotting corpse, you fucking cunt!”

Copia stepped forward to address Cinder. “Hold your tongue or we’ll remove it for you. Do as she says.”

Still swinging her limbs about, trying to regain any sense of control, Cinder glared at the cardinal and spat, “Fuck off! I don’t have to listen to you assholes!”

“Well, I thought I’d at least give you a chance to do it of your own free will. Suit yourself,” Copia said before stretching his hand out toward the rowdy ghoulette hovering above. Cinder’s knife-wielding arm shot out to the side, and she tried desperately to keep her hold on it with her other hand but it was to no avail; her fingers released their hold on the blade and it dropped to the ground below. Copia stepped forward and retrieved it, taking a moment to look at the blood still smudged across its surface. He glanced toward his ghouls; Multi gave him a small nod, trying to convey that they were fine for the moment. 

The cardinal returned his attention to Cirrus. “Go ahead, my lioness. I’ve had enough of this… disgraceful brute.”

Cirrus raised her outstretched hands, lifting Cinder even higher into the air with her whirlwind, and then forcefully brought her arms down, halting the winds and sending Cinder crashing to the cracked earth with an audible snap of a bone breaking. Cinder yelped and immediately clutched her leg, all her previous ferocity dissolving in an instant of pain. Cirrus stepped toward the whimpering ghoulette and stood over her with a mighty aura. 

Multi was impressed by Cirrus’ intense energy; he’d seen her command the stage and even be pretty strong-willed in interactions off stage, but this was first time he’d seen her look so incredibly powerful. “Damn, Cirrus is badass, huh?” he asked Ember quietly. 

“She really is,” Ember agreed. He sounded a little better; maybe sharing body heat was helping, in addition to having a distraction from the pain.

“ _ Non habes potestatem. Sola feres _ ,” Cirrus said in a strange, ethereal voice. 

“Alright, I’ll do whatever you say, okay? Just… don’t do this, I’m begging you.” 

Cirrus repeated in the same strange voice, “ _ Non habes potestatem. Sola feres _ .”

“Please, you don’t understand, I don’t deserve this!” Cinder sounded desperate.

“ _ NON HABES POTESTATEM. SOLA FERES! _ ” Cirrus voice was like thunder booming across the dusty landscape. 

“Whoa,” Multi whispered. “Do you understand what’s going on?” He asked the skinny ghoul beside him.

Ember didn’t answer.

“Ember?” Multi sat up a little to look at Ember’s face while his one hand still pressed against the wound; those grey eyes were shut and his mouth was slack, hanging slightly open. “Ember?” Multi called again, panic resurfacing in his chest. With his free hand, he lightly patted Ember’s cheek, trying to wake him up. “Come on, Ember, give me something here, anything, just let me know you’re still with me…”

When the skinny ghoul remained unresponsive, Multi went to check for his pulse with a trembling hand.  _ Please, please, please stay with me _ . Ember’s heartbeat was still going, but very, very slowly. 

“Fuck. Fuck! Copia! We need to hurry!” Multi shouted as his own heart rate seemed to triple its pace.

The cardinal nodded in acknowledgement and asked the ghoulette, “Cirrus, is it done?” 

“It’s done,” she answered coolly. 

“Excellent. Rot in Hell, Cinder,” Copia added before he and Cirrus quickly made their way over to Multi and Ember. Within seconds a new portal opened beside them, the same dark energy swirling around the edges. “I hope he can make it through the rift in his condition…” the cardinal worried aloud.

“He’ll make it,” Multi insisted. He finally took his hand off the compress so that he could scoop Ember into his arms, then stood up and headed for the portal. The last thing he heard before he stepped through was Cinder sobbing pitifully in the distance.

_ Good riddance _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, my kind of unintentional homage to The Craft lol I BIND YOU NANCY hahahaha btw for those interested, the latin that Cirrus says to her translates to "You have no power. Suffer alone." 
> 
> This chapter was a great challenge, it's been some time since I wrote proper action (Don't Fucking Touch Me kind of counts I guess but this was more like actual fight choreography). I can't wait to get started on the next chapter, finally our boys might get some alone time..... 😏
> 
> Thank you for reading! Follow me on tumblr @copias-gloves or twitter @copiasgloves for updates! 🖤🖤🖤


	6. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember and Multi finally get to spend some time alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT LAST our boys will get to enjoy each other's company UNINTERRUPTED 😏  
> Big thanks to @dying_deist and @ayoungrat for all your feedback!!! ILYSM 🖤🖤🖤

When Ember woke, he was in a dark room, lying face up on top of the covers of a bed. His normally keen eyes took some time to adjust; they felt like they’d been closed for centuries, and he was grateful for the absence of any glaring lights. Nothing looked familiar at first, but then it dawned on him that he must be in his hotel room. The blackout curtains were shut tight, making the objects in the room appear shadowy and insubstantial. He tried to sit up—pain scorched through his torso and he immediately laid back down, groaning to himself.

Something beside him on the bed moved, and Ember flinched in surprise, hissing as another bolt of pain hit him. After his brief scare, he quickly realized it was another body on the bed, and recognized that body to be Multi’s.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Multi said softly, his voice a little gruff like he’d just woken up too. “How you feeling?”

There were so many ways he could answer that question: tired, in pain, a little confused, also kind of hungry, sorry, grateful, upset (at himself for being so reckless), disappointed (that he hadn’t been able to beat Cinder on his own)... but rather than say any of that, as he looked at the ghoul beside him, who’d rescued him from the brink of death, he answered instead, “Alive.”

Even in the low light, Ember could see Multi’s smile spread across his face, and he smiled back.

“Thank you, Multi, for saving me.”

“Hey, thank Cirrus. Not only did she take care of Cinder, but she’s the one who actually patched you up. That reminds me, she gave me some of her herbal stuff to put on it to help it heal faster. I should change your dressing, you’ve been out for a while.” Multi stood up from the bed and crossed the room to the small desk in the corner and turned on the lamp.

The light was too bright and too sudden. Ember had to throw his arm over his eyes to shield against it.

Multi must have noticed his dismay, because Ember heard him quickly apologize, “Oh shit, sorry, sorry. I’ll just be a few minutes, I can turn it back off when I’m done.”

“No it’s fine, I just wasn’t ready.”

“My bad. Okay let’s see how you’re coming along,” Multi said as he came back across the room. Ember slowly reopened his eyes, letting the light in gradually, and as he watched Multi approach he tried to scoot over to make more room for him to sit on the edge of the bed. “Don’t move around too much,” Multi scolded him as he sat down, balancing the various medical items on his legs. “Ready? This tape is probably going to sting coming off…”

“Go for it,” Ember responded, unworried. The worst of his pain was past, as far as he could tell. He watched as Multi peeled away the edge of the tape securing his bandage to his stomach, his free hand pressing the skin down so that it wouldn’t sting as much. Once it was removed, Ember could see that the wound, though still fairly open and angry-looking, was indeed already starting to heal, and no longer pouring blood as it had been.

With a warm washcloth, Multi cleaned the injury carefully.

“Were you a nurse in a past life or what?” Ember joked.

The other ghoul snickered. “Nah, just had to learn this kind of stuff when I was even more of an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Ember objected.

“I can be.” It seemed like Multi had more to say about that, but for whatever reason he held back. Instead, he changed the subject back to his task. “Cirrus said this poultice will probably burn when it goes on, but that means it’s working.”

The skinny ghoul nodded. He was caught up watching Multi, thinking about how much they’d been through and how they’d both been looking forward to some private time together. Now that Cinder was presumably no longer an issue, his thoughts couldn’t help drifting back to the last time they’d been close, on Multi’s bunk, Ember sucking his cock…

As the poultice was applied, Cirrus’ warning rang true. Ember sucked air in through his teeth when he felt hot tendrils seep into his side, tiny flames of pain licking at his wound. It sent a wave of pleasure through him, and he closed his eyes, biting his lip. He was only wearing his boxers, so when his cock twitched there was no hiding it. He opened his eyes again and gave Multi a heavy-lidded look.

Multi was still focused on treating his wound, but after a moment he definitely noticed Ember’s flushed skin and hardening dick. His hands paused, processing it, then he locked eyes with Ember.

Quietly, as if anyone could even hear, Multi asked, “Ember do you… like pain?”

“Yes,” Ember answered. “In certain contexts, at least.”

“And this context is…”

“We’re finally alone, and I want you.”  

It was Multi’s turn to blush. He licked his lips. “I want you too… but don’t you think you should rest a bit longer? I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

“What did I just tell you? I like to be hurt. And I don’t want to wait any more. Come here,” Ember beckoned him.

Multi didn’t need much convincing; the other ghoul set his medical supplies on the floor and slid forward so he could lean in closer. Ember wrapped his arms around the back of the other ghoul’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him, sighing as their tongues finally reunited after being apart for so long. Ember started off slow, savoring the taste of him and the softness of his lips, but soon was overcome with desire and kissed Multi more insistently as he arched his back to press up against the other ghoul’s chest. Multi moaned softly into his mouth and ran his warm hand up Ember’s non-injured side to tease his nipple with a thumb, gently pulling on the piercing. Ember gasped in delight and pulled away so he could bite Multi’s lower lip playfully. They were both breathing heavily, staring longingly into each other’s eyes.

“Can I at least cover your wound first? I assume getting an infection is _not_ one of your kinks?” Multi asked.

Ember grumbled, but reluctantly released his arms from around Multi’s neck. “Fine, just be quick about it. I wanna finish what I started last time.”

Multi smiled and bent to pick up what he needed from the floor. “It was a pretty good blowjob, I have to admit,” he said as he began cutting strips of medical tape.

“‘Pretty good’? _Pretty good_? I’m the fucking best, don’t even try to deny it,” Ember boasted. He was very proud of his dick-sucking skills, and couldn’t help defending his ego.

Multi pressed some squares of gauze to the wound, maybe harder than he needed to, probably to get a reaction out of Ember. He succeeded; Ember squirmed a little, another rush of adrenaline rolling through him. Multi watched him with open curiosity.

“Well that’s where you’re wrong, Ember. _I’m_ the best.”

“Oh realllllly?” Ember asked, grinning mischievously.

“Mmhmm. You just haven’t gotten to fully experience the sexual mastery that is my mouth.” Multi grinned back at him.

“Well in that case, I have an idea. Hurry up.”

As Multi started taping down the edges of the bandage, Ember’s hand traveled downward to palm himself through his boxers. He watched Multi’s eyes flicker back and forth between the bandage and Ember’s hand, and the way he shifted his sitting position as it obviously started to affect him physically. Ember kept at it, licking and biting his lips and letting his chest heave as his breathing picked up; it turned Ember on just knowing he was turning Multi on.

By the time Multi finished with the bandage, Ember was fully hard. Multi tossed the supplies onto the desk across the room with a loud clatter before joining him once more on the bed, on the other side where he’d have more room. Multi got onto his knees and pulled his t-shirt over his head before starting to undo his jeans.

“Cut that out, save some for me,” Multi ordered him. “And tell me about this idea of yours while I catch up.”

Ember stopped touching himself and laced his fingers behind his head to watch Multi instead. Multi slid out of his jeans and tossed them aside and, now naked, began stroking that beautiful long cock of his while Ember enjoyed the show.

“Well?”

“Sorry, I got distracted,” the skinny ghoul said with a smirk. “Well the only way to settle this is to sixty-nine and see who cums first, obviously.”

“I was hoping you would say that. Too bad you’re definitely not gonna last long,” Multi teased.

Ember snorted. “Oh yeah? I’m going to fucking _unravel_ you.” Ember finally removed his boxers and sat up, pain flaring through his torso in such a way that only made him that much hornier.

“Hey, you should be laying down—”

“Fuck that, _you_ lay down,” Ember insisted, and pushed Multi back onto the bed before locking his mouth onto his collarbone with every intention of leaving marks on his fellow ghoul. He ran his hands all along Multi’s well-muscled torso, enjoying the feel of his skin and the little whine he caused as his mouth sucked harder.

“So since I’m obviously going to win this little competition, what’s my reward gonna be?” Multi asked, responding with his own caresses up and down Ember’s back.

Ember released his mouth from Multi’s collarbone, admiring the deep purplish spot he’d left on the other ghoul’s skin. “You’re so certain, are you? Let’s say… whoever wins, which is going to be _me_ by the way, gets to top.” He started kissing Multi’s chest and stomach all over.

Multi’s fingers combed through Ember’s hair as he replied, “Hm, interesting…”

Ember was circling his tongue around Multi’s left nipple. “What’s interesting?” he asked.

“I always pictured you as a bott—OW, damn!” Multi exclaimed as Ember bit his nipple, not too hard but enough to derail that train of thought.

“I’m not a fucking bottom,” Ember asserted. He grinded against Multi’s thigh, wanting badly to prove his point then and there but knowing he would have to wait until he won their dick-sucking showdown.

“You will be soon enough,” Multi whispered as he grabbed Ember’s chin to pull him up into another lust-fueled kiss. They writhed together, their hard cocks rubbing between them, craving each other’s every touch. Ember’s wound was throbbing from the increased blood flow and his head swam with desire and endorphins. Inwardly, he almost _wanted_ Multi to win at that point, to see him full of confidence and to completely dominate Ember as a result, but he’d never admit that openly nor would his own pride allow him to simply give in without a fight.

Ember broke away, panting, and said, “Time to settle this. Prepare to lose.”

  


* * *

  


Multi was crazy turned on by the idea of their competition, and fully ready to show Ember exactly what he could do. As the skinny ghoul repositioned himself above him, Multi lay there breathing heavily and licking his lips in preparation. When it was finally within reach, Multi tilted his head back a bit, grabbed Ember’s cock above him and directed it to his moistened lips just as Ember was doing the same with his. They both started off with teasing; kissing and licking at the sensitive tips and running their tongues along the length, each of them making small sounds of pleasure in response to the simultaneous stimuli. With his free hand, Multi brought his arm up to squeeze Ember’s ass, earning a breathy sigh before the skinny ghoul took him into his mouth.

“Trying to get a head start?” Multi breathed, enjoying the feeling of the skinny ghoul’s hot wetness sliding up and down his dick for a moment. When Ember hummed around him in response, Multi had no choice but to match him or fall victim to the ecstasy beginning to swirl in his gut. He wrapped his lips around Ember’s cock and took him deep into his mouth, nearly to the back of his throat on the first go, and started a steady rhythm. The angle was not what he was used to but it proved to be no problem for his skills. Soon they were both sucking in earnest; low moans in the backs of their throats causing a feedback loop of hedonistic delight. Ember was good, Multi couldn’t deny that, but he knew he was better. The skinny ghoul was already starting to thrust into his mouth, unable to control the reflex. Multi took his thrusts easily.

As Ember added a hand to pump Multi’s cock in time with his mouth, Multi brought his free hand to Ember’s balls and caressed them. Ember was the first to take a breather, still pumping with his hand while he panted against Multi’s thigh and let out an illicit moan that sent heat flushing through Multi’s entire body.

 _Ooh, I wanna hear more of that._ Multi pulled away to swipe the tip of his tongue back and forth along the seam under the head of Ember’s cock, licking away the precum eagerly. He was pleased to hear yet another moan from the skinny ghoul.

“Fuck… Multi…” Ember whimpered before resuming, no doubt realizing he was falling behind. His newfound enthusiasm did not go unnoticed; that short break must have helped him because now it was Multi who couldn’t resist the need to thrust deeper into the other ghoul’s mouth.

“You feel so good,” Multi blurted out, taking his own moment of quick respite to just enjoy the sensation and take some heaving breaths while he jerked Ember with his hand.

When Ember slipped a finger into his asshole Multi groaned in pleasure, but also a little bit of disappointment—he had planned to do that next but now he had to come up with another trick. Thinking quickly, Multi focused his mouth on the head of Ember’s cock while his free hand found the bandage on Ember’s side. He pressed his thumb against where he knew the wound was underneath.

Ember made a truly euphoric sound as he trembled, nearly collapsing on top of Multi from the intensity of his pleasure. The skinny ghoul stopped sucking him to say, “That’s not fucking _fair,_ I—ahhh… Oh _fuck_ , Multi…do it more... ” The absolute lust in Ember’s voice egged him on. Multi kept gently pressing against Ember’s injury, working his tongue and lips around the most sensitive areas and stroking him until the skinny ghoul was quivering all over and making the most provocative noises Multi had ever heard. Ember seemed to have forgotten they were meant to be competing, or maybe he’d simply given up, too overcome with what Multi was doing to him.

He felt the skinny ghoul start to tense up. Multi slowed the pace of his hand and flattened out his tongue in preparation. With one more prod at the bandage, Ember’s cum shot into his mouth, warm and salty on his tongue, while the sounds of satisfied whimpering rang in his ears. Multi stroked him through it and kissed the tip once more before Ember collapsed to the bed on his good side, panting and still trembling from his orgasm.

Multi laughed softly and wiped his mouth. It didn’t bother him much to have to wait for his own release; he’d trained for such with Cinder, perhaps one of the only useful things he’d taken away from that relationship. However, the rush of knowing he’d defeated his band mate in a blowjob showdown was something he planned to gloat about for the rest of his tenure with the clergy, which he hoped was for a good long time. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched Ember try to catch his breath. His skin was flushed such an alluring shade of pink, Multi had to reach out and run his hand along the skinny ghoul’s thigh.

“Soooo… Looks like I _am_ the best, hm?” Multi began his bragging.

“You fucking cheated,” Ember argued between gulping breaths.

“I did not cheat. I won, fair and square. And I wanna hear you say it.”

“You had an unfair advantage! I don’t even know what your kinks are.”

“My kinks? Hmm… I think I just picked up a new one,” Multi mused with a big smile.

Ember’s grey eyes widened in hopeful curiosity. “Oh yeah?”

Multi sat up and swung himself around so he could lay next to Ember properly, and pulled the skinny ghoul close to him. “Those sounds you make,” he whispered, staring at the skinny ghoul’s mouth, “You weren’t kidding, that was seriously hot.” He kissed Ember deeply, with one hand behind the other ghoul’s neck as they twined together once more. Multi broke off the kiss first, not done with their discussion yet.

“Thought you’d like that,” Ember said coyly. His tongue darted out to lick Multi’s bottom lip, and he moved in for another kiss but Multi held him back.

“Ah, ah, ah. You still have to say it.”

“Oh come on, seriously?”

“Yes, say it. Say that I won, and that I’m the best,” Multi ordered him. The hand on the back of Ember’s neck slid upward to grab his hair and pull his head back, exposing the skinny ghoul’s neck to Multi so he could slowly lick along his pronounced jawline.

Ember sighed in response, definitely enjoying the rougher treatment. It wasn’t something Multi was normally into; he preferred more tender, sensual lovemaking rather than intense, aggressive stuff. But maybe for Ember he could make an exception. He was willing to try at least. Multi’s other hand snuck between them and gave the bandage another tiny jab.

The skinny ghoul shuddered with a whimper, and Multi could feel him getting hard against his thigh again. “Ffffuck, okay, okay. You won. Alright? Are you happy now?” His grey eyes fixed on Multi with a cool glare, but he couldn’t hide the way his breath got all shaky and his cheeks had turned rosy once more.

Not yet satisfied, Multi bent his head down to bite the fleshy crux between Ember’s neck and shoulder, causing the other ghoul to gasp and cling onto him with nails digging into Multi’s back.

He released his bite and whispered into Ember’s ear, “Say I’m the best.”

“Or what? What are you going to do if I don’t?” Ember challenged him.

“Say it or I’ll lock myself in the bathroom and take care of this myself,” Multi answered, indicating his still-very-much-aroused cock pressed against Ember’s leg.

“Oh that’s not even fun. I’m sure you can think of something else…” The skinny ghoul bit his lip and raised his eyebrows, eager to hear what Multi would come up with.

Multi sighed a little. “Look, I think I know what you’re getting at. I know you like pain, so I guess it’s a good thing you’re already injured because I don’t think I’d be able to _actively_ hurt you. I just… I just wanna make you feel good.” Multi let go of Ember’s hair to hold his face instead and brought their lips together in a delicate, brief kiss. “Is that okay?”

From what Multi could tell, it wasn’t the first time Ember had been denied the pain he wanted; the skinny ghoul looked away for a moment and his eyes went glassy, lost in thought. But he quickly recovered, met Multi’s gaze once more, and responded quietly, “Yeah that’s okay. I want to make you feel good too.”

That made Multi smile. He grinded his hips against Ember and kissed his neck while the skinny ghoul’s hands caressed his back and grabbed his ass.

But he still wasn’t going to let it go. “You can start by admitting that I’m the best,” Multi whispered in his ear some more.

Ember playfully tried to push him away, struggling in Multi’s arms but with no actual effort to escape. “Satan help me. You never quit, do you?”

“I can be very persistent, yes. Come on, who’s the best?”

The skinny ghoul groaned, still pretending to try to get away from Multi. But then Ember let out a big sigh, and his body relaxed, melting against him. Then he craned his neck to whisper into Multi’s ear, “You’re the best… now come get your reward.”

  


* * *

  


Ember loved the way Multi kissed him so hard in response. If this was as intense as Multi was willing to be with him, then the skinny ghoul was willing to take what he could get, even though he wanted so much more. He felt like Multi’s physique would have made it so easy; those well-defined muscles were capable of such exquisite violence, he just knew it. But at least Multi wanted him at all… The unwelcome memory of Aether’s rejection resurfaced, and Ember squeezed his eyes shut as he wrapped both his arms and legs around Multi, silently pleading to make him feel desirable. Multi didn’t disappoint. The other ghoul continued to kiss him with an unrestrained lust that made his whole body feel like it had been set on fire. _Stay and burn with me, Multi_.

After some time Multi pulled back from the kiss, his breath ragged and hot against Ember’s face. “Do you uh… do you have any lube?”

Ember resisted the urge to throw his head back and laugh; he had expected something much more romantic to come from Multi in that moment. “Yeah, I should have some in my bag,” he answered, pointing to the black duffle bag on top of the dresser (which he hadn’t bothered to unpack). Ember had half-hoped that Multi would get so worked up he couldn’t wait and just go in without lube, rough and hard like he wanted it, but so much for that.

“Stay put,” Multi said as he tried to slip out of the skinny ghoul’s multiple-limbed hold on him, but Ember refused to let go.

“Nope, bring me with you. I want to see you put that strength to use.”

“You do, do you? Well then, let me demonstrate.”

In one seemingly effortless motion, Multi lifted Ember off of the bed and stood up, easily supporting his weight with one hand under each leg as he carried him across the room. Ember even bounced a little, making him work for it, and still Multi didn’t falter one bit. When he set Ember down on the dresser, Multi immediately went in for another neck bite, making him hum with delight.

“Get that lube out right now,” Multi demanded, sounding much more assertive. Ember liked it.

He fished through his duffle bag one-handed while the Multi’s mouth sucked on his neck and his warm fingers went for his nipple rings and tugged. Ember let out a moan, the kind he knew the other ghoul wanted to hear, and pretended to take a little longer to find the lube so that Multi would do it again. Right on cue, his wish was granted and another surge of pleasure-pain shot through him as Multi pulled on the rings again, and the moan Ember made that time was even louder as he arched his back reflexively. He finally pulled the small bottle out of the bag, unable to handle his own contrived torment any longer.

“I got it,” Ember announced breathlessly.

Multi scooped him up once more and they crashed back onto the bed groaning and grinding, a tangled clump of hands and tongues and hard cocks and hot skin beginning to sweat. Multi snatched the bottle out of Ember’s hand and flicked it open with his thumb so he could tip a bit of its contents onto his fingers.

“You want me to turn over?” Ember asked.

“No,” Multi answered right away as he worked to warm up the lube on his fingers. “I wanna see all those faces you make.”

Ember gave him a little preview by sweeping his tongue slowly along his upper lip.

The other ghoul bent over him, bringing his face in close as Ember felt one slippery finger enter him gently but abruptly. His breath hitched as Multi’s finger stretched him slowly, teasingly, and Ember grabbed Multi by the back of his neck to pull him down into a sloppy kiss. When another finger joined the first one, Multi broke away to watch his reaction. Ember opened his mouth wide and took a deep breath, then exhaled a shuddery sigh. He swallowed hard, both loving and hating how much time Multi was taking with it.

“You better hurry up with that,” Ember warned, though he had no threat to back it up. _Or I’ll go crazy, fuck._

Multi just smirked and curled his fingers in deep, brushing against that spot that made Ember tremble with pleasure and another moan escaped his lips.

“I told you I wanna take my time with you, Ember, and I intend to.”

“It better be worth the fucking wait or I’m—uhhhnn!” He was interrupted by a third finger entering him and Multi starting to thrust them harder. The skinny ghoul’s eyes rolled back and his skin was burning again; he felt consumed by his desire. “Oh my fucking Dark Lord below, please, just fuck me already,” Ember pleaded, getting desperate. He couldn’t help thrusting his hips down onto Multi’s hand, craving more.

“Mmm, I like you like this,” Multi admitted, still apparently in no rush. “I like watching you come undone, and this is just from my fingers…”

“Multi… please,” Ember begged. He bit his bottom lip and whimpered.

“Okay, Ember, I’ll give you what you want,” Multi said, and then suddenly pulled his fingers out, leaving Ember feeling unbearably empty. The skinny ghoul squirmed on the bed and touched himself while Multi kneeled between his legs and reopened the bottle of lube to slick up his own cock in preparation. Once he was ready, Multi grabbed Ember’s hips and pulled him up over his thighs, rubbing his lubed dick between Ember’s asscheeks. The skinny ghoul wrapped his legs around Multi once more and savored the ache of his wound from the way his torso stretched. Multi guided the head of his cock to Ember’s asshole, swiping at the entrance for a final teasing moment before he pushed inside slowly.

Ember groaned in satisfaction as Multi’s cock filled him inch by inch. He grabbed Multi’s hands gripping his hips to slide them up his torso, skimming over the bandage for an extra jolt of pain before letting them travel up to his chest where they would have easy access to his piercings. Once Multi was buried fully inside him, they both paused there to breathe heavily, staring into into each other’s eyes.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Ember. Let me know if it’s ever too much, okay?” Multi checked, his voice filled with simultaneous lust and concern.

Ember smirked, knowing full well that he could take whatever Multi gave him. “I will. Now show me what those hips can do.”

Multi growled and pulled back slowly. Ember could tell he wanted to move faster, but wouldn’t let himself, still afraid to hurt him somehow. The skinny ghoul tried to push him back in using his legs but Multi wasn’t having that either. He just kept on with his agonizingly drawn-out pace, which made Ember whine in frustration. But after a few unhurried thrusts, the other ghoul finally began to pick up some speed, gradually building up to a more reasonable rhythm that had Ember panting and wet with precum stringing across his stomach. Each roll of Multi’s hips was so sensual, it sent wave after wave of pleasure through him. Ember turned his head to the side and clutched the blanket beneath them as he began to moan with every push.

“Mmm, yes, let me hear you,” Multi said with a husky voice. His thumbs moved to play with Ember’s nipple rings.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Multi, yes… like that,” Ember mewled.

His right hand moved to touch himself but Multi stopped him, pinning his wrist down to the bed.

“Not yet, be patient.” His tone was firm but not bossy.

Ember wanted to whine in protest, but he opted instead to amp up his expressions of pleasure in hopes that it would help bring Multi closer to the edge. He looked up into those dark brown eyes and brought his free hand to his mouth, sticking two fingers deep inside as a lecherous display of desire before sliding them back out along his outstretched tongue and wiping them down his chin and neck.

Multi’s hips were moving much quicker suddenly.

And then he was thrusting deeper, bending over Ember for a better angle, until the skinny ghoul was a whimpering mess under him, his thighs beginning to shake and lose their grip around the other ghoul’s waist.

“Does it feel good?” Multi asked.

“Y-yes, it feels s-so fucking good,” Ember struggled to say as each thrust was threatening to shove him over the edge.

“Will you cum for me?”

Ember could only nod, too overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Good.”

Multi pressed a thumb to the bandage, kneading it slightly as he fucked into him even harder, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. The combined ecstasy and pain was like the circuit board of Ember’s brain exploded, and then he was crying out as he came all across his stomach and chest. Multi followed soon after, grunting and filling Ember’s ass with cum. Ember let his legs fall down to the bed finally and they stayed like that for a few moments, Multi still inside him, while they both recovered from their climaxes. The hand still pinning Ember’s wrist to the mattress slid up to lace their fingers together sweetly.

“How was that? Worth the wait?” Multi asked, smiling.

Ember smiled back. “Fuck yes.”

“That’s what I like to hear! Also those sounds you make. I like to hear those too.”

Ember chuckled, his breathing starting to return to normal. Multi pulled out of him carefully, then retreated to the bathroom and quickly returned with some towels. He handed one to Ember and they wiped themselves off, comfortably quiet as they both settled down from all the excitement. Once they were marginally clean, Multi rejoined Ember on the bed and laid next to him, close but not smothering in any way.

After some companionable silence, Multi spoke up. “That was fun. I hope we can do it again sometime.”

“It was. I hope we can too.” Ember turned to Multi and said, “You’re so good.”

“I’m the _best._ ”

“No, I mean—okay, sure, you’re the best. But _also_ I’m saying… you have a good heart.”

“Aww, Ember… I think you have a good heart too, even if you don’t want to admit it.”

Ember wasn’t so sure about that. He continued on. “Look… about the whole… pain thing. It’s important to me. I need it, and if that’s not something you’re comfortable with, I completely understand. But in that case I don’t really see us… working out in the long run. This probably isn’t a tactful time to discuss it but I want to be honest with you.”

“Hey, I appreciate that. I’d much rather you be open about it. And that’s fine by me, this doesn’t have to be anything serious. As long as we can still have a good time together, I’m happy.”

 _How is everything with him so easy?_ Ember marveled. He had half-expected some melodramatic argument and for one of them to storm out. Instead, he was met with kindness, and understanding, and it was wonderful.

“Thank you, Multi.” As Ember looked at Multi’s sweet smile, he felt tears brimming in his eyes. “Thank you for so much…” And then the tears were falling, and he buried his face in Multi’s chest, feeling overcome with gratitude.

Multi wrapped his strong arms around him and smoothed his hair, for once not making any jokes or poking fun, just letting him cry quietly for a minute.

When Ember finally pulled away to wipe his tears, he said, “These are happy tears, I promise.” Ember laughed to himself a little before adding, “And if you tell anyone you saw me cry, I’ll slit your fucking throat in your sleep, got it?”

“Ah, there’s the Ember we all know,” Multi said with a big grin. “Speaking of sleep, let’s do that. I’m exhausted.”

Ember settled back onto the pillow and snuggled up with his friend.

“Oh I forgot to ask,” Ember spoke up once more. “Is it bad if I got cum on my bandage?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Was it worth the wait? (I hope so lol)  
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. (For the record, fanart is 100000% welcome, if anyone is so inclined 👀)  
> Don't worry - the saga of Ember's love life will continue in an all-new fic! I've got plenty of other stories in mind....
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @copias-gloves or twitter @copiasgloves for future works! 🖤🖤🖤


End file.
